La Codicia de los Terrenos
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Rusia y Belarús finalmente se han casado, y la consecuencia de esta unión es el deseo de apoderarse de todos los países del mundo. El Eje y las Fuerzas Aliadas presentarán batalla, aunque los recién casados demuestren ser más fuertes que ellos. Pero ¿en dónde demonios se ha metido Italia del Norte?
1. Prólogo

_Ciao! =D_

_Muchas gracias por entrar a mi primer fic :P Espero que lo disfruten =D_

_Básicamente en todos los capítulos los protagonistas serán Italia del Norte y Alemania, turnándose: o sea, el prólogo y el primer capítulo los narra Italia, el segundo lo narrará Alemania, el tercero Italia y así._

_**Hetalia no me pertenece :c sino habría un montón de cosas mucho más explícitas.**  
_

_Bueno, que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

Prólogo.

El entrenamiento estaba siendo más duro de lo normal.

-¡Italia! ¡No duermas la siesta ahora! –me regañó Alemania, mientras me sacudía de los hombros, intentando despertarme.

Me hice el dormido y me acomodé un poco más. El césped estaba muy suavecito y calentito por los rayos del sol. A mi lado, mi minino preferido dormía plácidamente. Me dio un poco de envidia su situación: él no tenía que acudir al entrenamiento porque tampoco asistiría a la guerra que comenzaría dentro de media semana. Me estremecí: la sola idea de participar en una guerra me ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Italia! –la voz de Alemania subió de volumen. Me incorporé lo más rápido que pude.

-¡Ve! ¡Alemania! ¿Por qué no puedo descansar un ratito?

-¡Estuviste durmiendo alrededor de media hora! –Alemania se veía indignado. –¿No tuviste suficiente tiempo para descansar ya?

-Ve…

-Vamos, vamos –me apuró, tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome al área de entrenamiento.

Aquellas horas me angustiaban. No me gustaba pelear, no me gustaba la guerra, yo sólo quería comer pasta y estar en paz con los demás. ¿Por qué había que luchar? Japón me había explicado que el motivo de la guerra era que Belarús y Rusia finalmente se habían casado, y ahora tenían intenciones de ir tomando grandes porciones de territorios, empezando por Europa y Asia, y luego atacarían América. Todavía me costaba un poco encontrarle el sentido a todo ello, pero Alemania me lo resumió en dos palabras: quieren dominarte. Sabía que a él, a Japón y a otros amigos también, así que a duras penas acepté formar parte de esa guerra. Sin embargo, seguía desesperándome y dándome ganas de hacerme un ovillo en el suelo y llorar. No quería luchar contra los recién casados, pero tampoco quería dejar que nos tomaran a mí y a mis amigos así como así. Entonces, finalmente, me decidí por rendirme y pelear por la seguridad de mis compañeros, aunque la idea de luchar me inquietara.

El entrenamiento era cada día más duro, y mi inutilidad, cada día más evidente. No sabía tirar una granada, no sabía infiltrarme en territorio enemigo, no quería dispararle con un rifle a nadie. Era consciente de que Alemania no estaba satisfecho conmigo, pero aunque era mi amigo y lo quería más que a nadie, simplemente no podía hacer todas esas cosas. Todo aquello me daban ganas de llorar.

-Italia-kun, no te preocupes –la voz calmada (aunque nerviosa) de mi amigo Japón se coló por mis oídos, al mismo tiempo que él apoyaba una mano en mi hombro intentando tranquilizarme. –Yo tampoco soy muy eficiente en la guerra, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Y sé que tú también.

Lo dijo con tal seguridad que me alegré que hubiera alguien que confiara en mí. Me entristecí al instante al pensar que seguramente los desilusionaría.

vVv

-Pasta~ -canturreé de felicidad al ver la deliciosa comida frente a mis ojos.

Japón sonrió cálidamente.

-La preparé yo mismo. Tu hermano me ayudó –explicó, orgulloso de su trabajo.

Era el día anterior a la primera batalla y yo le agradecí que quisiera levantarme el ánimo. Sabía que estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil, y a pesar de que él también estaba pasándolo, en vez de preocuparse por él mismo optó por ayudarme. No tenía idea de cómo agradecérselo.

-Ve~ Grazie~

Cuatro horas más tarde, Japón, Alemania y sus soldados estaban completamente dormidos. Mis soldados incluidos. Sin embargo, yo continuaba con los ojos abiertos y el nudo en el estómago, que cada vez se hacía más y más apretado. No había pasta ni amigos que lograran esfumar definitivamente mi miedo.

* * *

_:'D Gracias por llegar al final del prólogo de este endemoniado fic! (nah, mentira. Muchas gracias :D)_

_Espero que lo sigan y dejen review, sino Rusia y Belarús también te dominarán! _


	2. Capítulo 1: Preparativos

_Bueeenas a todos! =D_

_Aquí está el primer capítulo del fic~ Estoy feliz _

_**Hetalia no me pertenece. :c**  
_

_Que lo disfruten! :D_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Preparativos.

-Entonces, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se ubicarán en la segunda fila –recitó China, mientras acariciaba un pandita de peluche, sentado sobre la mesa. Su otro panda de mascota se había colgado de su hombro, –Japón y yo en la tercera, y Alemania e Italia en la primera, aru.

Aunque tenía una expresión despreocupada, me di cuenta de que China estaba triste por algo. Sus cejas se curvaban levemente hacia arriba, y su alegre tono se notaba forzado. Me pregunté cuál sería el motivo. "Quizás tiene miedo como yo", pensé en un momento, pero enseguida lo descarté. China era un gran y eficiente luchador; sus oponentes no tendrían posibilidad alguna contra él. Incluso recuerdo una vez, cuando Alemania, Japón y yo nos quedamos estancados en una isla y Estados Unidos, Rusia, Inglaterra, Francia y él nos atacaron, logró vencernos a los tres con tan sólo un cucharón y una olla. ¿Entonces por qué se encontraba así?

-Eeh, lo siento –empecé. –¿Pueden cambiarme a la tercera fila? Creo que Japón no tendría ningún problema en estar en mi lugar –añadí, buscando con mis ojos su apoyo. Japón no cambió su expresión, pero apenas abrió la boca para contestar, China me dio la respuesta.

-No –dijo firmemente. Sentí como mis últimas esperanzas se derrumbaban. –Todos van a ir donde yo acabo de indicar y no acepto quejas, aru –sentenció. Echó una mirada a todos los presentes para detectar si algún valiente se atrevía a discutirle. Como no había ninguno, se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho con su autoridad. Bajé la cabeza, abatido.

-¿Por qué el imbécil de Francia ha declinado su invitación para participar en la guerra? –preguntó Inglaterra, mientras tomaba su té, aparentemente calmado. Delante suyo había un platito de porcelana con sus famosos scones, que había traído para compartir, pero nadie los había probado. Yo, por un segundo, me tenté, pero recordé cuando comí uno de aquellos una vez que Inglaterra y los demás me habían capturado, y casi me pongo azul.

-Francia dijo que él nos ayudaría una vez que realmente lo necesitáramos –explicó China. –Cree que nosotros seremos suficientes para resistir sus ataques. Como verás, no quiere arriesgar su ejército si puede evitarlo.

-¿Y los nórdicos? –continuó interrogando Inglaterra, mostrándose impasible.

-No podemos comunicarnos con ellos.

-¿Y Suiza? ¿Y Austria, y Hungría? ¿Polonia? ¿Y los demás países asiáticos?

China se levantó y golpeó la mesa con un puño con tanta fuerza que las tazas y los platos temblaron.

-¡No quiere participar nadie, aru! –gritó, enfadado. –Y no obligaré a luchar al resto de mis vecinos. –Con "vecinos" se refería a los otros países asiáticos. –Ya está Japón, ¿acaso no es suficiente? ¡Belarús y Rusia no son todopoderosos, y nosotros somos mayoría, recuérdalo, aru!

Su voz falló en la última frase e Inglaterra lo notó, porque abrió la boca para replicarle, pero decidió mantenerse callado y no perder la calma. Bajó la vista hacia su té e ignoró al otro.

China, por su lado, jadeaba cabizbajo. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero se veía que la conversación lo había afectado. Supuse que tendría relación con Belarús y Rusia puesto que sus fuerzas se habían debilitado al nombrarlos. De repente, alzó la vista y me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos vidriosos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alguien decirle algo, apartó la silla y se fue dando un portazo, mientras susurraba algo como que tenía que preparar a su ejército.

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, todos nos quedamos en silencio. Rusia era un buen amigo de China y los demás, incluso de Alemania; nadie podía creer que se hubiera vuelto contra nosotros tan fácilmente, pero al mismo tiempo era algo casi… previsible. Aún así fue un golpe tremendo para todos nosotros, y en especial para China, aunque no lograba entender muy bien por qué.

Alemania se levantó y apoyó las dos manos sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Descansen ustedes y sus ejércitos; tienen alrededor de ocho horas. Después, sepan que sus sueños se van a convertir en pesadillas, pero de las que no podrán escapar.

Lo dijo con una voz ronca, y sus palabras me inquietaron todavía más. Alemania no era de hablar de esa forma, lo que volvía más grave el tema.

Me acosté asustado. No podía dejar de pensar e imaginar sobre la guerra. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que matar, Alemania me había entrenado para ello; sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. La sola idea de acabar con la vida de una persona me aterrorizaba y me hacía sentir un monstruo.

Apenas si pude dormir.

vVv

-Italia-kun, ¿estás preparado? –me preguntó Japón, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo bajé la vista hacia mi uniforme militar: azul, encima de una camisa negra y botas y corbata del mismo color. Estaba armado con dos revólveres, un rifle a mi espalda y varias dagas (cortesía de Japón) escondidas en varios lugares de mi cuerpo, listas para dar algún que otro golpe mortal y sorpresa para cualquier enemigo desprevenido. Japón, por su parte, tenía un uniforme parecido al de un marinero, blanco y dorado, y portaba dos largas y afiladas katanas a su espalda, además de otras dagas escondidas.

De pronto, observándolo, caí en la cuenta de que quizás no lo vería nunca más. Él tenía tantas posibilidades de ganar como de perder, y esto último supondría su muerte. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo abracé, sin poder contener un sollozo.

Al principio se mostró tenso; a pesar de que lo había abrazado en otras oportunidades y sabía que era un gesto de pura amistad, todavía no se sentía cómodo. Aún así se relajó un poco entre mis brazos y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Todo irá bien, ya verás –me consoló en voz baja, para luego apartarme con delicadeza, tomándome de los hombros. Lo solté e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar. Alguien puso una mano en mi hombro y no fue necesario que lo mirara para saber quién era.

Alemania.

Alemania, Alemania. Me di la vuelta y miré su rostro. Lo miré y lo miré, dejando que mi mente y corazón se inundaran de él, de sus ojos celestes y helados, su torso grande y su expresión seria. Recordé cuán parecido era a Sacro Imperio Romano.

Un puño de hierro estrujó mi corazón. A él lo había perdido en la guerra, y quizá en esta perdiera también a Alemania y por qué no, a Japón. Dejé escapar un lamento de mis labios y rodeé con mis brazos su cuerpo. Noté cómo enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, acariciándome la cabeza con una ternura inusual en él. En ese preciso instante deseé decirle cuánto lo amaba, sin importar que correspondiera a mi amor o no; deseé probar sus labios aunque fuera una sola vez en la vida, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que continuara vivo. No quería pensar que podría morir. Sin embargo, preferí callar todos mis sentimientos y limitarme a que sintiera los latidos de mi corazón.

-Todo estará bien, Italia –me aseguró dulcemente. Sólo de escucharlo sentí cómo mi corazón vibraba. Me separé de él con la cabeza baja, para que no me viera llorar. Pero él me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a alzar el rostro, dejando al descubierto mis ojos inundados de lágrimas. Sonrió a modo de consuelo y yo me juré a mí mismo que no dejaría que nadie, ninguno de mis compañeros, muriera en aquella guerra.

* * *

_Finalizado el primer capítulo, continuemos~ Dejen review en caso de que haya dudas, preguntas, elogios, críticas (no crueles, por favor c:)_

_Muchas gracias por leer :'D_


	3. Capítulo 2: La batalla

_Ciao a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir este endemoniado fic :'D (bah, endemoniado quizás no) Me alegra que haya gente que lo lea :')_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece. :P**_

* * *

Capítulo 2: La batalla

La tensión era sólida en el aire. Nos habíamos reunido todos los países en la primera fila, porque sabíamos que cruzaríamos unas palabras con el enemigo antes de luchar.

El ejército de Rusia y Belarús avanzaba sin prisa, a un ritmo un poco demasiado seguro. Dejé escapar un resoplido al ver los innumerables hombres. Italia me echó una mirada nerviosa, pero fingí ignorarlo.

Los recién casados se acercaron a pie, pero con paso arrogante. Me llamó la atención proviniendo de Rusia; él no tenía esa actitud, por lo general era más tranquilo y risueño. Fui plenamente consciente de que China bajaba la cabeza, dejando escapar algo similar a un suspiro mezclado con un quejido.

-Buenos días, mis queridos amigos –la voz de Rusia resonó en el inmenso terreno. Me inquieté, pues había sonado segura y egocéntrica, no risueña y calmada como de costumbre. Y me resultaba conocida.

-¡Prusia! –soltó Japón indignado, adelantándose mientras desenvainaba una de sus katanas, pero Estados Unidos lo tomó por las espaldas, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Prusia, maldito! –ahora la voz ronca de China cortó el aire como un cuchillo. –¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Por qué Belarús se ha casado contigo? ¿Y dónde está Rusia?

La risa de mi hermano mayor llenó el ambiente.

-Belarús supo mi verdadera identidad cuando ya era demasiado tarde –explicó con una pizca de maldad en su voz. La mujer le echó una mirada cargada de ira. Me pregunté por qué no lo asesinaba en ese mismo instante y por qué no lo había asesinado antes. –Pero la Iglesia no permite la disolución de un matrimonio. Y Rusia, bueno, ¿quién sabe dónde está? Pero su gente está aquí conmigo –añadió, orgulloso, mientras con el brazo mostraba a los enormes y fuertes ejércitos.

-Con razón –gruñí. Rusia era el país más grande del mundo. Ahora me explicaba lo del ejército.

-Dejémonos de tonterías y que empiece la fiesta –sentenció mi hermano, mientras aferraba su espada.

-Ya esperaba que lo dijeras –susurré.

vVv

Lancé un tajo con mi espada al cuello del hombre que estaba delante mío, separando así la cabeza de su cuerpo. Éste se desplomó, mientras que yo pateaba la cabeza bien lejos para evitar tropezarme con ella. Continué avanzando, mientras cortaba un pecho a mi derecha, de un soldado que había hecho el intento de atacarme por sorpresa.

"Italia, dónde está Italia", pensé desesperadamente. La última vez que lo había visto estaba resistiendo el ataque de un joven de dos metros, bastante voluminoso y de mandíbula cuadrada. Me asustaban sus posibilidades de ganarle.

"No dejaré caer en batalla a Italia".

Avancé entre la muchedumbre lanzando cortes y tajos a diestra y siniestra. Me preocupaba haber perdido de vista a Italia.

Un hombre de cabello largo y negro me trazó un largo corte a un lado de la cabeza; yo le hice tropezar pasando mi pierna por entre las suyas y lo pisé fuertemente en el pecho una vez que éste estuvo en el suelo, antes de dispararle en medio de los ojos.

Oí un disparo y una bala se alojó en mi hombro derecho. Apreté los dientes para reprimir un grito de dolor, y escuché un chillido agudo proveniente de algún lugar entre la multitud. El terror invadió mi cuerpo, pero enseguida me percaté de que el que había chillado era China, y y el chillido había sido algo así como un grito de guerra, antes de cortar a la mitad a dos hombres con sus espadas.

Sentí gusto a sangre en la boca. Intenté mover mi brazo, pero estaba entumecido y no respondió. Alguien me golpeó en la cabeza con algo que no pude identificar y me desmayé.

vVv

-Vamos, Alemania-sama, resista.

La voz baja y mecánica de Japón me despertó. Había pasado uno de mis brazos por mi hombro mientras que él me tomaba de la cintura, arrastrándome como podía.

-Ja-Japón –dije con voz ronca, escupiendo un poco de sangre. –¿Q-qué…?

-No se preocupe –respondió él apresuradamente, pero la voz le falló. –S-se ha desmayado y está herido, pero no es nada muy grave, se lo aseguro.

-¿Y t-tú, Japón…?

-Algunos rasguños –esbozó una leve sonrisa. –Y me duele un poco la cabeza. Nada que un buen té no pueda remediar.

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, intentando pensar con más claridad. De repente, una sola persona ocupó toda mi mente.

-¡Italia! –grité. –¡¿Cómo está Italia?!

Japón sonrió temblorosamente, como si quisiera esconder algo, pero unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos oscuros.

-L-lo siento, hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero… -sollozó, incapaz de continuar.

Nunca había visto llorar a Japón.

Y todo aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

Italia.

vVv

-¡Italia! –grité apenas entramos en la tienda.

Busqué su cuerpo entre los heridos, mientras China intentaba, inútilmente, tranquilizarme.

-Alemania, por favor, está muy herido, descanse –insistía.

-No. Antes tengo que ver a Italia –lo corté.

Japón escondía su rostro con las manos, mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban por el llanto. Había estado llorando todo el camino.

-N-No –tragué saliva al encontrarlo.

Lo primero en que fijé mi vista fue en su pecho. No se movía. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y el brazo derecho y mitad del pecho cubiertos de sangre. Me acerqué tembloroso a su cuerpo. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

-No… -murmuré, cayendo de rodillas ante él. –No, Italia, por favor no…

A mis espaldas, los sollozos de Japón aumentaron de volumen. Yo no atinaba a nada, excepto a contemplar el cuerpo sin vida de Italia.

-Y-yo… Si lo hubiera sabido, te hu-hubiera tratado con más amabilidad… -susurré con la voz entrecortada. Notaba cómo mi corazón de pronto se había hecho más pesado. Apoyé suavemente mi frente sobre su pecho, mientras sentía que todas las esperanzas a las que me había aferrado hasta aquel entonces se derrumbaba. Sólo quedaba en mi interior el deseo de morir junto a Italia.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la Cruz.

-La Cruz… -levanté la cabeza de golpe y toqué su cuello. –¿Dónde está la Cruz?

Los sollozos de Japón cesaron y noté cómo tanto el como China prestaban atención.

-¿C-Cruz? –preguntó China. –¿Qué cruz?

-¡La Cruz de Hierro que le regalé! ¡¿Dónde está?! –sólo mi hermano Prusia y él (sin contarme a mí) tenían una Cruz.

En ese instante me di cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

Alargué la mano hasta su cabello y le arranqué su rulo (al que Italia denominaba su "zona erógena") con facilidad, como si no estuviera agarrado al cuero cabelludo. Detrás de mí, Japón y China contuvieron una exclamación.

Pasé la mano por el resto de su cabello, ensuciándome de barro y dejando al descubierto una cabellera pelirroja, y no castaña como la de Italia. Temblando, abrí con delicadeza uno de sus ojos. Eran celestes, y no marrones… como los de Italia.

Me incorporé con la mente más movida que una licuadora. Me di la vuelta. China se había llevado un puño al pecho, y Japón se había tapado la boca con las dos manos.

-Si él no es Italia –dijo, destapando su boca y tragando saliva, –entonces ¿dónde está el verdadero Italia?

* * *

_Y dónde se habrá metido... :o _

_Muchas gracias nuevamente por seguir mi primer fic :'o Dejen review en caso de preguntas, opiniones, etcétera._


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Fiesta del té?

_Ciao, terrestres y criaturas del Más Allá :D_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, los followers, los panqueques, la pasta, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Es mi segundo día en este mundo desconocido y soy una persona muy feliz :'D Grazie mille._

_**Hetalia no me pertenece:**  
_

_**Advertencia número uno (leer antes de comenzar el fic porque sino no se va a entender nada): **Este capítulo es narrado por China (te quiero China :'D). Por si notan algo raro._

_**Advertencia número dos (leer porque la autora no se hará responsable por los posibles traumas): **Joda, sólo hay un jugo de limón (intento de lemon). Y viene antes del xxxLEHxxx (Lemon En el Horizonte).  
_

_Muchas gracias._

_Bueno, basta de charla._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_¡Orgasmo sorpresa! Digo, ¡que empiece el fic!_

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Fiesta del té?

-Debo encontrar a Italia –sentenció Japón tomando sus katanas y envainándolas a su espalda.

-Espera –lo detuvo Alemania, tomándolo de un brazo con fuerza. –Yo iré. Tú te quedas aquí.

Japón lo miró inexpresivamente durante unos segundos.

-Ya sé que estás enamorado de él –dijo, provocando que el rubio enrojeciera de pronto, pero él no se inmutó. –Pero yo soy su amigo, y no me voy a quedar aquí esperando y rezando para que esté vivo.

Aunque yo estaba al margen, observando la charla como quien mira una telenovela romántica, las palabras de Japón me golpearon como una cachetada. No podía creer que ése fuera mi hermano pequeño, aquel que me había atacado de joven, y cuyo recordatorio persistía en mi espalda. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

-Hermano… -susurré, pero luego aumenté el volumen de mi voz. –La guerra te ha cambiado demasiado…

Él me lanzó una mirada igual de inexpresiva que la que le había echado a Alemania, pero enseguida una expresión de tristeza se instaló en su rostro y se acercó a mí.

-La guerra deja sus marcas a cualquiera –me dijo suavemente, mientras tomaba mi rostro con las manos y me obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo sé más que tú –repliqué, bajando la mirada. Japón apoyó su frente contra la mía y me rozó los labios con los suyos.

-Lo siento –murmuró. –Creo que podemos remediarlo.

Asentí con dificultad, mientras unas lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos y caían sin dejarme siquiera darme cuenta de ellas. Dejé escapar un sollozo de mi garganta, mientras mi hermano me rodeaba con sus brazos y me estrechaba con delicadeza. Lo abracé también, soltando toda la tristeza que había estado conteniendo. Japón había cambiado, Italia había desaparecido, Inglaterra estaba casi muerto y Rusia…

Y Rusia, nadie sabía qué había sido de él.

Me separé de Japón y él me secó las lágrimas con los pulgares. Luego me dio un beso en la frente.

-Alemania-sama –dijo volteándose hacia el rubio. –Venceremos a Prusia e inmediatamente iré en busca de mi amigo, ¿está claro? –Alemania asintió.

Me alejé de ellos y fui hacia donde estaban Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra estaba herido muy gravemente y las posibilidades de que fuera a morir eran altas, aunque estaba mostrando mucha resistencia. No creía que fuera a aguantar mucho tiempo más así, y aquello me deprimía. Estados Unidos estaba sentado a su lado, con la mano de su hermano entre las suyas, y susurraba algo con una rapidez que hacía que me resultara incomprensible lo que decía. No se había separado de él ni un minuto, y la escena me conmovía. Tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener Estados Unidos al saber que Inglaterra tenía casi todas en su contra.

Había recibido tres balazos en la espalda, en puntos que no eran vitales, pero estaban muy cerca de esas zonas. Le habían hecho un corte en la frente y otro en una pierna, y había perdido demasiada sangre. Ahora estaba pálido, respirando pesadamente y sin abrir los ojos. Estados Unidos alzó la vista hacia mí con lágrimas en sus inmensos ojos azules.

-Va… ¿va a estar bien, verdad? –preguntó con cautela. Yo lo miré sin decir nada y luego observé a su hermano.

Creo que cada vez estaba peor. La palidez había atacado su rostro, tenía los labios tan blancos como su piel, y cada vez le costaba más respirar, por lo tanto lo hacía por la boca. Estaba frío y temblaba.

Sabía que no había remedio.

-Estados Unidos, yo… -comencé, pero desvié la mirada. Me conmovía demasiado la situación, sabía que Estados Unidos iba a estar destrozado y preferí postergar un poco más ese momento. Sonreí a modo de consuelo. –Haré lo que pueda. –Tampoco le podía prometer que iba a estar bien.

Le propuse una partida de ajedrez para distraerlo un poco, y aceptó a duras penas.

Pasaban las horas e Inglaterra empeoraba. Noté que empezaba a perder fuerza. Aún así, decidí al menos curarle las heridas de la espalda.

-Inglaterra, arderá un poco al principio –le advertí luego de haber preparado el ungüento y que se pusiera boca abajo, sin soltar la mano de su hermanito. –Pero luego estarás mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Soltó un quejido inentendible que interpreté como un sí. Junté fuerzas y le pasé el bálsamo por la espalda.

-Ay –empezó, pero luego sentí cómo todos sus músculos se tensaban de dolor. –Ay, ¡ay, ay!

Dejó escapar un grito aterrador de dolor, y Estados Unidos sollozó.

-Ayúdalo por favor, China, ¡ayúdalo!

-¡Es lo que estoy haciendo! –le contesté un tanto bruscamente, pero me estaba desesperando. No podía hacer nada para aplacar o al menos disminuir el sufrimiento de Inglaterra, y sus quejas y gritos se estaban volviendo difíciles de soportar. Casi no parecían de un ser humano.

Cuando terminé, Estados Unidos lo recostó de nuevo boca arriba, con delicadeza, y volvió a sentarse a su lado y a tomar su mano. Yo, mientras tanto, me dediqué a atender a otros heridos, y más tarde volví y me senté cerca para leer un libro.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando Inglaterra se fue quedando inmóvil; era demasiado débil, y sin embargo, presentaba batalla. Su hermano estaba en silencio, como resignado a su futuro, pero sin abandonarlo. Pero cuando el rubio dejó de respirar y moverse, comenzó a gritar mi nombre, a sacudirlo y a llorar, sin soltar su mano. Yo acudí enseguida, asustado aunque sabía que ese momento sería inevitable. Estados Unidos había apoyado su frente sobre el pecho de Inglaterra y todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba al ritmo de sus sollozos. Los demás países llegaron apenas unos segundos después, puesto que también se habían alarmado con los gritos. Todos se quedaron inmóviles ante la escena.

-No… por favor, Inglaterra –suplicaba el rubio. –No me dejes solo… Inglaterra…

Fue ese mismo momento cuando el pecho de Inglaterra, que no se movía y estaba frío, subió de golpe al mismo tiempo que su dueño tomaba una bocanada de aire de pronto, y apretaba la mano de Estados Unidos, que no lo había soltado en ningún momento. Éste apartó su frente del pecho y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Inglaterra? ¡Inglaterra! –le gritó mientras lo sacudía. –Contéstame, ¡por favor!

Después de muchas horas, unos enormes ojos verdes se abrieron finalmente, no sin dificultad, y parpadearon varias veces, para luego mirar la situación.

-¿Por qué… -se interrumpió con una tos -…están todos alrededor mío?

Estados Unidos cortó el silencio con una carcajada y acto seguido, abrazó a su hermano, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Creímos que te habíamos perdido –respondí, aliviado. Inglaterra esbozó una media sonrisa e intentó incorporarse.

-L-la cabeza me da vueltas –confesó mientras seguía ahogado por su hermano, que no lo soltaba y reía de pura felicidad. –Alfred, quítate –exigió dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo. –Me estás ahogando.

-Suéltalo, aru. Déjalo respirar ahora que puede. Es normal que te sientas dolorido –tranquilicé a Inglaterra mientras me acercaba para examinarlo. Su piel había recobrado el color, y aunque todavía estaba débil, respiraba normalmente. –Es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido.

-¿En serio? –se rió él, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Necesitas descansar –lo empujé suavemente para que se recostara de nuevo. –No nos queremos arriesgar a perderte otra vez.

Inglaterra obedeció y Estados Unidos se ocupó de vigilarlo y atenderlo, ya tranquilo y feliz.

En ese instante alguien más entró en la tienda.

vVv

-¡Hola, amigos! –saludó Rusia con una sonrisa. Traía en la mano una bolsa de no sé qué, y con la otra nos saludaba alegremente. –¡Traje galletas para todos!

-¡Rusia! –exclamó Alemania mientras desenfundaba su revólver. Sin embargo, Japón le ganó de mano.

-Yo también tengo una galleta para ti –gruñó mientras su katana rozaba el cuello del recién llegado. –Y si no te vas ahora, la probarás.

Rusia miró el arma sin miedo, sino con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó desconcertado.

-¡¿Por qué nos has traicionado?! –chillé, que hasta ese momento me había guardado todas las cosas que quería decirle.

Rusia abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Traicionarlos? –hizo ademán de avanzar un paso, pero la katana de mi hermano le apretó más la yugular y Rusia no era tonto, así que se quedó en su lugar. –¿Para qué? Traje galletitas –repitió alzando la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

-¿Por qué te has casado con Belarús? –soltó Alemania, apuntándole al espacio entre los ojos con su revólver.

El otro retrocedió un paso con los ojos más abiertos aún.

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¡¿Cuándo me he casado con Belarús?!

Todos nos quedamos de piedra.

-Si no estuviste en la Iglesia, ¿dónde estabas entonces? –interrogó Japón, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

-Polonia hizo una fiesta del té –explicó inocentemente Rusia. –Me invitó a mí y a los Países Bálticos, y nos hemos quedado unas dos semanas en su casa. Siempre fue muy hospitalario. ¿Verdad chicos? –preguntó a alguien, de seguro los tres países. Sin embargo, al no verlos, se dio la vuelta buscándolos, y luego volvió a mirarnos, rascándose la cabeza. –Qué extraño, estaban aquí hace un rato.

Alemania hizo su viejo truco para distinguir si estaba mintiendo o no: hacer preguntas a la velocidad de un avión.

-¿Cuándo has ido a la casa de Polonia?

-Hace como dos semanas, ya lo dije. Vendría a ser el 15 de junio.

-¿A qué fuiste?

-A la fiesta del té de todos los años, ya lo dije. Y luego ofreció alojarnos unos días. Me encanta la casa de Polonia, es muy cálida.

-¿Por qué fuiste con los Países Bálticos?

-Es correcto que me acompañen a todos lados, y además imaginé que a Lituania le gustaría ver a su amigo.

-¿No supiste nada sobre la boda de tu hermana?

-No, aunque estoy muy feliz de que se haya casado –dijo visiblemente aliviado.

-¿Sabes con quién se ha casado?

-No.

-Con mi hermano Prusia.

-¡¿Con Prusia?! –Rusia abrió los ojos como platos y luego soltó una carcajada. –Por un momento me has asustado, bendito sea el Vodka. Ahora en serio, ¿con quién se ha casado?

-Con Prusia, ya lo dije.

-¿Con Prusia? Pero es imposible –dijo ahora más serio.

-No lo es –contestó Alemania, duro como mármol. Desde la desaparición de Italia se había cerrado mucho más, y apenas hablaba y menos dejaba ver sus sentimientos.

-¿Y para qué?

-Para dominar el mundo entero.

Rusia se rió.

-¿En serio? ¿Para qué querría? –Alemania se encogió de hombros. –Vaya, si que no entiendo a mi hermana.

-Tu pueblo está luchando junto a ellos.

Ahora sí, Rusia se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Q-qué? –tartamudeó.

-Está bajo sus órdenes.

-Pero eso no puede ser. –Tuvo que sentarse en una silla. –Bendito Vodka, ayúdame. Entonces la situación está más jodida de lo que imaginaba.

-Si estás de nuestro lado, tendrás que exigir a su pueblo que pelee junto a nosotros, y no contra. –Alemania fue aflojando el arma, pero Japón no soltó su katana. No había dejado de apretarle suavemente el cuello a Rusia.

Éste asintió enérgicamente.

-Sí, claro que lo haré. Sigo… -vaciló. –¿Sigo siendo su amigo?

Alemania bajó el arma y su expresión se suavizó un poco.

-Sí, sí lo sigues siendo –aceptó. –Pero te mantendremos bajo vigilancia.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero en ese momento solté una carcajada y las piernas me fallaron, así que caí de rodillas, riéndome de pura histeria. Todos clavaron en mí una mirada igual a la que clavarían a un elefante cruzando el desierto en triciclo. Yo continué riéndome, sin poder detenerme.

-Eres tan idiota, aru –le dije a Rusia, poniéndome de pie y dejando de reírme. –Eres tan idiota… -cerré mi puño y le pegué con toda la fuerza posible en su pecho. –Te odio, te odio, ¡te odio, te odio, te odio!

Los "te odio" seguían el ritmo de mis puñetazos, mientras nadie hacía ademán alguno de frenarme o decirme algo. Rusia me miraba con tristeza, aunque apenas lo podía distinguir, porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio!

Rusia me atrapó en un abrazo sorpresa, inmovilizándome. Seguí llorando entre sus brazos, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo para zafarme o continuar pegándole.

xxxLEHxxx

Tal y como había dicho Alemania, Rusia estaría bajo vigilancia, lo que suponía que tendría una tienda para él solo, algo alejada de las nuestras. Japón todavía seguía desconforme, pero no discutió.

Esa noche me costaba dormir más que otras veces. La llegada de Rusia me había sorprendido, me había asustado, me había indignado, pero por extraño que resultara, me había hecho feliz. Que no se hubiera casado con Belarús, que asegurara que no sabía nada acerca de los malvados planes, y sobre todo, que estuviera ileso, me provocaba que el corazón vibrara de alivio y me diera cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a aquel hombre.

-Psst, China.

El susurro me arrancó de mis pensamientos y todos mis sentidos se pusieron alertas.

-¿Estás despierto?

-¿R-Rusia?

Oí una risita ahogada.

-Sí, soy yo. Vení un momento conmigo.

Me levanté en silencio, sin dudar un segundo al aceptar su invitación. Me incomodé un poco al recordar que tenía poca ropa, de hecho, sólo la musculosa blanca ajustada y unas bermudas negras, pero no le di importancia.

Rusia me tomó de la cintura y me llevó consigo a su tienda. Una vez adentro, me empujó al lugar donde dormía.

-R-Rusia, ¿qué ha…

Me puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Ssssh. –Me miró intensamente desde la oscuridad. –¿Tenés miedo?

-N-no –contesté apresuradamente, pero la verdad es que me moría del susto y los nervios. No entendía un demonio qué estaba pasando, y me empezaba a impacientar.

-Bien.

Sentí los labios de Rusia apoyarse sobre los míos con suavidad, mientras una mano acariciaba mi rostro. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, pero dejé a mi cuerpo responder por mí. Correspondí a su beso y le eché los brazos al cuello, y Rusia respondió apretando sus labios con más ardor. Noté cómo me desataba el pelo y enredaba sus dedos entre los mechones, y cómo adentraba su lengua en mi boca sin dificultades. No me resistí, y acaricié su cuello con los dedos. Rusia separó sus labios de mí y juntó su frente con la mía.

-Te… te amo, China –me confesó en voz baja. –Y-yo nunca hubiera aceptado casarme con mi hermana, no si amaba a otra persona.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, conmovido porque correspondiera a mis sentimientos; nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza que pudiera tener alguna oportunidad. Asentí sin poder articular palabra, y me dejé besar nuevamente, permitiendo que luego me arrancara las bermudas de un tirón y me sacara la musculosa sin ningún miramiento, dejándome únicamente en ropa interior.

Él se incorporó dejándome a mí recostado, y se quitó también la camisa, otorgándome un pase privado para contemplar su musculoso pecho, que se movía al ritmo de los jadeos de su dueño, puesto que ya comenzaba a hacer un calor inusual en el lugar y yo recién me percataba de ello.

Se inclinó de vuelta sobre mí, esta vez besándome el cuello, dándome una pequeña mordida de vez en cuando, dejando como prueba de ello unas pequeñas marcas rojas. Yo me dejé hacer, soltando gemidos bajos y cortos. Bajó sus labios recorriendo mi pecho, hasta encontrarse con uno de mis pezones, que atrapó con la boca mordiéndolo con tal fuerza que un gemido mucho más fuerte que los demás escapó de mi garganta.

-A-así no… Duele… -me quejé.

Rusia lo lamió más cariñosamente.

-¿Así está mejor?

Esa pregunta tan dulcemente descarada me tomó por sorpresa, y opté por jadear en modo de asentimiento. Tomé su cabeza por los mechones de cabello gris y lo apreté más contra mi pecho, mientras él bajaba sus manos por mi espalda, hasta llegar a la parte baja de ella, quitándome la ropa interior y todo rastro de mi yo civilizado y contenido.

El estado de mi miembro hablaba por mí, endurecido y con ganas de más. Rusia se sacó sus propios pantalones y ropa interior, mostrándome así también el suyo, que me pareció muy grande, demasiado grande.

"¿Esa cosa entrará en mi cuerpo?", me pregunté, mientras él capturaba mi miembro con la boca. Me asusté por un segundo, pero cuando él comenzó a recorrerlo con la lengua, sentí tanto placer que todos mis miedos se disiparon, y sólo pensaba en conseguir todavía más y más placer, sabía que podía obtenerlo. Enterré mis dedos entre sus mechones y lo acaricié, mientras Rusia seguía ocupado en lamer mi miembro, provocando que éste se endureciera y que yo lanzara gemidos y susurrara su nombre. Me mordió levemente, arrancándome un gemido, y retiró su boca, relamiéndose, y dejándome a punto de correrme. Yo solté un quejido cuando noté sus manos acariciándome la parte baja, y me aferré a su cuello. Lo apretujé un poco cuando finalmente me corrí en su mano, gimiendo, e intenté separarme de él, que coló un dedo húmedo de mi esencia en mi retaguardia, haciendo que chillara de la sorpresa.

-¿Q-qué…? –articulé para luego soltar un gemido.

Esa manera que tenía Rusia de explorar mi interior, era muy extraña, pero tan agradable… Sentía que todo mi cuerpo vibraba, se acaloraba, pedía más y más, mientras mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que amenazaba con estallar. Jadeé, mientras otro de sus dedos se introducía en mí, excitándome más, impacientándome.

-H-hazlo ahora… -supliqué, mirándolo a los ojos. –N-no puedo aguantar más…

Rusia retiró los dedos de mi interior y se incorporó. Me tomó de la cintura, obligándome a estar a unos centímetros de su regazo, y me miró intensamente antes de hacerme sentar sobre su erección.

Solté un grito; aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, creía que nunca iba a obtener más placer y sin embargo Rusia sobrepasaba sus propios récords, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y plantándome besos en la clavícula, mientras me hacía moverme hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Lo único a lo que atiné fue a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y a jadear, gemir, gritar, decir su nombre, intentar acomodarme; era una invasión a la que no estaba acostumbrado, era mi primera vez. Pero no tenía miedo; Rusia me inspiraba una confianza que nunca antes alguien me había dado. Me retorcí de dolor sin poder evitarlo. Rusia me derribó dejándome debajo de él, pero no soltó mis manos en ningún momento. Alcé mis caderas un poco para permitirle más acceso. Sentía la cara ardiendo como una brasa; las orejas y las mejillas me dolían. Rusia pasaba su lengua por mi pecho, por mi cara y por mis orejas, mordiéndome el lóbulo de una de ellas. Cada gesto que hacía, cada embestida que me daba, al principio más suaves y después más fuertes y con más velocidad, me arrancaba algunos sollozos de dolor, mientras sentía que unas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Tenía algo de vergüenza por ello, no quería que Rusia me viera como a un niño pequeño.

Estaba sintiéndome cada vez mejor, las manos y la lengua que recorrían mi cuerpo, los labios de Rusia que me arrancaban el aliento que intentaba tomar cada vez que me faltaba, era simplemente demasiado para mí. Me sentía tan bien que no creía que nadie pudiera sentirse más feliz que yo en ese instante.

No sé cómo lo descubrió o si simplemente fue casualidad, pero en una de sus embestidas me golpeó en la zona que más placer me causaba y no pude evitar correrme y sufrir un orgasmo por segunda vez, dejando escapar un grito y obligándome a tensar todos mis músculos, hecho que provocó que inmediatamente sintiera a Rusia llenando mi interior, corriéndose en mí.

Se alejó de mí dándome un último beso y desenlazando nuestros dedos. Jadeé, agotado. Rusia se echó a mi lado.

-¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó cautelosamente, tomándome con delicadeza del rostro y obligándome a voltear para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Q-que si me ha gustado? –todavía me costaba recuperar el aliento, pero hice un esfuerzo. –S-sí… sí, me ha gustado, amor –admití, ahogando una pequeña exclamación al darme cuenta de cómo lo había llamado.

Rusia me acarició la mejilla con tanta ternura que creí que me iba a desarmar.

-Me alegro, amor.

Me estrechó contra él, y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, quedándome dormido al instante, arrullado por los grillos y los susurros de Rusia, incapaz de entender bien cómo uno de mis sueños más secretos e imposibles se había cumplido.

* * *

_Y así China y Rusia han tenido su propia fiestecita del té :'D Bendita pasta. Todavía no puedo creer que mi primer lemon más trabajado fue uno de ellos dos. Qué pareja sexy :3_

_Reviews en caso de opiniones, preguntas, etcétera._

_Grazie mille por leer, a todos mis followers y visitors, etcétera, etcétera. Una historia no vale nada si no hay nadie que la lea :'D_


	5. Capítulo 4: Terreno desconocido

_Ciao, gente! w_

_Como habrán notado no actualicé la historia en el tiempo debido, y me disculpo por ello. He sufrido unos problemitas de depre y también por los nuevos personajes que agregué._

_**Ni Hetalia, ni los nuevos personajes me pertenecen.**  
_

_****Bueno, espero que lo disfruten._

_Ah, antes de que comiencen, dos cosillas: _

_1. Grazie mille, como siempre, por todo su apoyo. Soy una persona muy feliz :'D Es uno de mis primeros fics a corto plazo, porque soy de esas personas que comienzan de todo y no terminan nada, pero me esforzaré._

_2. Si ven que más tarde (o ahora, depende cuándo lean esto) ha cambiado mi nombre y perfil, es porque hemos planeado compartirlo con un amigo, Eichiro Kurogane (Damián, me dejó publicar su nombre real xD), que también escribirá. Denle la bienvenida como es debido._

_Ahora sí, ¿qué habrá pasado con Italia? _

* * *

Capítulo 4: Terreno desconocido.

Volteé ligeramente mi cabeza hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro y finalmente salí del arbusto que me servía de escondite.

Había estado las últimas dos horas (aproximadamente) escapando de los francotiradores y otros soldados que me siguieron un buen tramo, incluso cuando me interné en un espeso bosque del cual no tenía idea de su existencia, pero a los tres minutos ya estaba corriendo por él como si lo conociera de siempre.

Apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Tenía los dos brazos heridos, una bala en la pierna izquierda y me costaba respirar, sin contar que la cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Ahora me dolía el pecho, y por la mancha rojiza oscura que se había formado en mi ropa, deduje que me habían hecho un buen corte. Suspiré pesadamente y junté fuerzas para avanzar.

Aunque había perdido de vista hacía un buen rato a los enemigos, todavía no me sentía seguro. Podían estar escondiéndose detrás de cualquier lugar: los árboles, los arbustos, o simplemente, la oscuridad que reinaba en el espacio. Se había hecho de noche, y a pesar de que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, no veía perfectamente, así que con toda seguridad muchas cosas se me escapaban.

Avancé a gatas, arrastrándome de vez en cuando, alerta. Me quedaba inmóvil y casi sin respirar en cuanto oía el más mínimo ruido, lo que significaba un avance lento, puesto que se oía de todo en el bosque.

Sin embargo, cuando ya comenzaba a notar luces parpadeantes detrás de los ojos y me parecía haber estado una eternidad allí en el bosque, escuché pisadas. Me pegué al suelo y no moví un músculo, atento.

Las pisadas estaban cada vez más cerca. Destrozaban ramitas y hojas secas sin el menor miramiento, como si no le importara la presencia de algún posible enemigo. Me inquieté todavía más al oír unos pasitos perezosos también, como si se tratara de un animal.

La silueta se fue definiendo a medida que se acercaba. Era un hombre, y a sus espaldas se alzaba algo parecido a una llama. No lo había visto antes, de modo que me alegré, pero cuando estaba a punto de presentarme, el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó mi boca y tosí con dificultad. El joven se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se acercó con cautela.

-A-ayúdame… -alcancé a articular antes de perder lo que me quedaba de conciencia.

vVv

Soñé con muchas cosas, pero ninguna agradable.

Soñé que morían todos mis compañeros a manos de Prusia y Belarús, y sus ejércitos.

Soñé con mi pueblo masacrado.

Los había abandonado a todos en medio de la batalla.

Los había…

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Me dolieron al principio por la intensa luz que había, y a continuación oí un ruido de vidrios rotos.

Giré la cabeza guiado por el sonido y parpadeé unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. En ese instante me di cuenta de la presencia de una joven hermosa, de piel canela y cabello castaño y largo. Los vidrios rotos a sus pies me indicaron que ella había dejado caer lo que parecía un vaso, y ahora el agua se desparramaba formando un pequeño charquito. La chica apenas reaccionó.

-D-De… A-a-abrió los… -tomó aire y ahora gritó: -¡Imbéciles, vengan todos! ¡Ya abrió los ojos! ¡Despertó! –salió de la tienda apresuradamente mientras seguía chillando.

Me intenté incorporar, pero me dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo. Igualmente, enseguida me distraje.

Un grupo de jóvenes entraron a tropezones y empujándose entre sí, para luego formar un círculo alrededor mío. Me quedé aturdido viendo tantos pares de ojos de gente que no conocía y me miraba con curiosidad.

-Ha despertado… -murmuró con sorpresa un joven de tez pálida, ojos verdes, cabello rubio y un rulo parecido al mío.

-Pues claro, idiota –replicó la mujer que me había visto antes, a mi derecha. –Yo nunca miento.

-Es increíble… -comentó otro, que estaba al lado del rubio; al igual que él, tenía la piel pálida, pero los ojos marrones y el pelo de un castaño muy oscuro.

-Sí que lo es… -añadió otra chica, de pelo castaño y ojos marrón claro, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron su pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello y el hecho de que empuñara una pala como si se tratara de una lanza.

Tosí.

-P-perdón… -empecé, pero tosí nuevamente, buscando aclararme la garganta. –P-pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué estoy aquí?

Todos se echaron hacia atrás de la sorpresa al mismo tiempo, como si fuera una especie de coreografía.

-¡Habló! –exclamó la chica del pañuelo, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¡Pues claro que habló, mujer! ¡Es un país como nosotros! –le contestó la primera mujer que había visto, algo como ofendida.

-¿No recuerdas que anoche te encontré? –preguntó un chico, ignorando a las dos, y adelantándose hacia mí. A sus espaldas, una llama con lentes de sol mascaba una hoja perezosamente.

Lo observé con atención. Era bastante bajo, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos marrones. De golpe recordé todo.

-¡Fuiste tú! –exclamé incorporándome de repente, y bajé la cabeza. –G… ¡Grazie mille! ¡Hubiera muerto si no me hubieras salvado!

El chico sonrió modestamente.

-Si no hubieras sido sometido al cuidado de Bolivia, creo que sí hubieras muerto.

¿Eh? ¿Bolivia?

Una chica se acercó lentamente a mí. Tenía una expresión seria, y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Su cabello oscuro estaba dividido en dos largas trenzas. Me inspeccionó con atención con sus ojos marrones. Luego se alejó de mí.

-Todavía tiene que descansar –declaró saliendo de la tienda.

El rubio soltó una risita y me empujó juguetonamente para que volviera a quedar tendido.

-Ya la escuchaste –dijo risueño. –Ah, mucho gusto, soy Argentina –se señaló el mechón rubio que resaltaba entre su pelo –y él es Misiones.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Tú también tienes una zona erógena?

-Gracias a ti, Italia –replicó guiñándome un ojo. Luego se alejó para que pudiera observar a los demás países, y se dispuso a presentármelos.

-Él es Chile –dijo señalándome al chico de pelo marrón oscuro. –Él es Perú, quien te salvó, y ella es Costa Rica –agregó señalando a la chica de pañuelo rojo, que respondió saludando alegremente con una mano. –Ella es Venezuela…

Y así me fue presentando a todos los países. Cinco minutos más tarde, me sabía todos los nombres. Luego de que los demás se fueron, Argentina se quedó a explicarme algunas cosas.

En realidad no había sido "anoche" que Perú me había encontrado, había sido hacía cuatro días, pero él no había querido decírmelo para no asustarme de una. Tal como había dicho, Bolivia me cuidó y me trató las heridas. Todos los demás habían ayudado cada uno en algo, buscando las hierbas que requería Bolivia para medicarme, o recogiendo agua para limpiarme la sangre. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que no llevaba puesto mi uniforme militar, sino una simple camisa celeste y pantalones negros. Venezuela se había ocupado de lavarla y ahora estaba limpia, seca y cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla en la tienda. Se disculpó en nombre de los países que no habían encontrado momento para verme, puesto que estaban vigilando la zona en busca de algún posible enemigo, ya que se habían asustado bastante al encontrarme de aquella forma y querían estar seguros. Valió la pena: en tres días habían destrozado alrededor de veintisiete enemigos por día. Me sorprendí y aterroricé a la vez, pero Argentina me calmó asegurándome que ya habían acabado con los otros y ahora la zona estaba segura.

Habían estado todos velando por mí durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente. Ellos, los Países Latinos, sabían lo que sucedía ella por Europa y Asia, y conocían a la perfección el plan de Prusia y Belarús.

-Y cuando apareciste vos, confirmamos nuestras peores sospechas –agregó.

Ya estaban preparados para resistir cualquier tipo de ataque, me aseguró con total confianza.

Yo sentí cómo la tristeza que me pesaba en el corazón durante toda la charla aumentaba de tamaño, hasta que no aguanté más y solté un grito. Enseguida acudieron casi todos los países a la tienda, listos para cualquier cosa, pero sólo encontraron a Argentina intentando consolarme, mientras yo lloraba a gritos por los compañeros de guerra de los que no sabía si seguían con vida o no.

Si era necesario, daría mi propia vida por ellos.

* * *

**_Ahora sí, Latin Hetalia no me pertenece._**

_Dios, ¡sí que me he hecho un buen lío con ellos! Entré a la página que me pareció más oficial, pero había personajes que todavía no estaban listos, así que busqué en DeviantArt. Gracias a los que me sacaron de apuros :'D_

_Originalmente pensaba poner un capítulo más antes de definir el estado de Italia, pero al final decidí que no los haría sufrir tanto._

_En los próximos dos capítulos:_

_España y Romano se unen a la batalla. Polonia también, pero ¿qué le ha pasado a Finlandia? Ha vuelto solo con ayuda de Polonia, pero no se sabe nada de los demás nórdicos. ¿Y Francia? Lo han llamado, ¿por qué no ha llegado todavía?_

_México y Perú se encargan de eliminar a nuevos enemigos, y Bolivia le enseña a Italia sobre una planta que ha encontrado que por lo visto, si se mezcla con los ingredientes adecuados, produce efectos un tanto sorprendentes. ¿Podrá ser ésta el arma secreta de Belarús?_

_PD: La planta es marihuana :D Naaah joda, ¡lo sabremos pronto!_


	6. Capítulo 5: Reunión antes de la batalla

_Ciao! n.n_

_Sí, ¡finalmente he terminado el capítulo 5! Juro, y William (mi computador) lo sabrá más que nadie, este capítulo me ha costado un esfuerzo más grande que el terreno de Rusia (jajaja, tampoco para tanto, pero sí que me ha costado). K! me ha tentado y los Angry Birds también, pero mi orgullo de escritora se interpuso y los superó. Aquí está el resultado._

_Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, y siete veces siete gracias, por sus reviews~ Los quiero, los quiero, los quiero, me ayudan muchísimo, más de lo que se imaginan. Grazie mille :'D_

_Al final mi amiguito Eichiro se negó a que entregara mi perfil para compartirlo, así que nos hemos creado otro para escribir los dos. Se pueden unir los que quieran, sólo aviso que se especializa en one-shots y son como muestras gratis de los fics que se pueden llegar a escribir. Los que estén interesados, sólo envíen mensaje._

_**Hetalia no me pertenece.**  
_

_Nuevamente, gracias por sus reviews. Los aprecio muchísisisisisimo._

_Aclaración por si acaso, este capítulo es narrado por Alemania._

* * *

Capítulo 5: Un té antes de la batalla.

-Muy bien, mañana, como sabrán perfectamente, es nuestra segunda batalla contra los psicópatas estos, aru.

La voz de China sonaba insólitamente relajada, no como el día anterior, que había estado con los nervios más erizados que un puercoespín. La llegada de Rusia, no sabía cómo, había logrado un efecto sedante en él. No entendía muy bien cómo ni por qué, pero tuve una leve sospecha.

Inglaterra soltó un leve bufido. Todavía estaba muy herido, pero se encontraba mejor, y Estados Unidos cuidaba de él muy celosamente. Lo llevaba a caballito a todos lados, puesto que seguía muy débil como para caminar (y ya estaba obviamente fuera del ejército, y lo iba a estar por unos días), y no se separaba de su lado ni un segundo. Después de haber estado tan cerca de perderlo, estaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar esa situación de nuevo.

-Psicópatas –refunfuñó entre dientes, mientras tomaba uno de los scones que él mismo había preparado. –Mucho más que eso –corrigió, dándole un mordisco.

-Ya lo creo –coincidió Japón. Él, a diferencia de China, estaba muy tenso ante la presencia de Rusia. No confiaba ni un ápice en él, y tenía la certeza que nos atacaría en el momento menos deseado. –Sin embargo, ahora que somos más –dijo mirando al país que nunca se sacaba su sagrada bufanda –opino que podríamos vencerlos con facilidad.

Sabía a lo que se refería; Rusia era la nación más grande del mundo, y por lo tanto, era muy fuerte, quizá más que todos nosotros juntos.

-Lo sé –respondió China, mirando dulcemente a Rusia, y mis sospechas se confirmaron. Pero a mí me dolía la cabeza y me pesaba el corazón, y no soportaba más todas esas vueltas y tonterías amorosas.

-Escuchen bien –exigí con voz cansada. –La llegada de Rusia ha supuesto, como ya está muy claro, una gran ayuda; aún así, estamos corriendo, al mismo tiempo, un grave peligro, según algunos miembros –dije mirando de reojo a Japón. –Lo que es cierto, ya que no sabemos la relación entre mi hermano, Belarús y Rusia.

No hizo falta que dijera más; todos sabían que podían estar usando de espía o algo peor a Rusia y ello suponía un tremendo riesgo. Si se enteraba de nuestros planes, estaríamos prácticamente a merced de él.

-No se preocupen –replicó Rusia, con un tono calmado. –Juro por todo mi pueblo que no estoy en contra de ustedes, y que también me pregunto qué tendrá mi hermana en mente.

-Seguro que nada bueno –comentó Estados Unidos, como si hubiera dicho una cosa realmente sorprendente. Me pareció de más aquel comentario.

-Los juramentos no valen –dijo Japón, ignorando al otro país. –Lo único que puedes hacer para mostrar tu lealtad es luchar a nuestro lado.

-Está bien –Rusia asintió. –Reuniré a mi pueblo; saben quién es el verdadero Rusia.

Lo dijo en un tono tan amenazante que no pude evitar estremecerme.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Romano (quien la había abierto de una patada) saltó a la sala empuñando un rifle, con España detrás, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, y esas cosas. Pero Romano estaba demasiado enojado como para prestarle atención.

-¡Tú! –chilló apuntándome entre los ojos. –Quiero ver a mi hermano, ¡ya! –ordenó.

Japón bajó la cabeza, incapaz de contestar. Yo tragué saliva y solté una rápida respuesta.

-No está.

-¿Qué has hecho con él? Si no está aquí, ¡¿dónde demonios está?! –tenía lágrimas en los ojos, como si esperara lo peor, pero no estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

-Lo hemos perdido de vista.

Romano hizo ademán de dispararme, pero las manos le temblaron.

-¡Sabes dónde está! ¡¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?! ¡Te odio! –gritó, llorando de ira.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, España le pasó los brazos por debajo de los suyos y le tomó de los hombros, para luego alzarlo unos centímetros del suelo. Sin embargo, no era fácil inmovilizarlo, ya que el muchacho se retorcía y pataleaba como una fiera, hasta le lanzó un par de dentelladas. Estaba completamente descontrolado. Nunca había demostrado mucho afecto por su hermano (de hecho, nunca había demostrado afecto por nadie), pero ahora no había motivo para cultivar dudas.

Finalmente, fue tranquilizándose, jadeante, mientras España le acariciaba el pelo y decía cosas para calmarlo, aunque sabía que era inútil. Romano se liberó de sus brazos, se aferró al rifle, y cuando creí que ahora sí, iba a dispararme, lo soltó y se desplomó en una de las sillas. Escondió el rostro con sus manos y se puso a llorar amargamente, sin darle importancia al hecho que lo vieran de ese modo. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles, sin saber qué decir.

El silencio lo rompieron otros recién llegados.

-¿Qué diantres está pasando acá?

La voz de Polonia atravesó el aire como una flecha, alta y llena de indignación. Los presentes, salvo Romano, nos volteamos para verlo.

Llevaba a un Finlandia semi inconsciente, arrastrándolo prácticamente; éste tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente. Su rostro y su cuerpo mostraban multitud de cicatrices, moretones y suciedad, al igual que los de Polonia, pero en menor cantidad. Además, Polonia no se veía siquiera aturdido, simplemente lleno de furia.

-¿Qué diantres está pasando acá? –repitió, más indignado que antes. –¿Alguien puede explicármelo?

China se acercó apresuradamente a ellos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado, mientras inspeccionaba a Finlandia.

-Parte de una estructura se le ha caído sobre las piernas –explicó Polonia, intentando sonar tranquilo, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para lograrlo. –España y Romano me han ayudado a sacarlo de allí, pero no nos esperaron. –Les echó una mirada fulminante a estos últimos, que hicieron caso omiso.

China le dio unas palmaditas suaves al hombro de Finlandia.

-Hey, hey –lo llamó, aunque me pareció que intentaba captar la atención de un perrito. El joven abrió un ojo y emitió un sonido parecido a un gorgoteo.

-E-estaré bien… -logró articular, y tosió al final de la frase.

-No, no si no te atiendo inmediatamente –replicó China, pasándole un brazo por la cintura. –Gracias, Polonia, por salvarlo.

El rubio bajó los ojos.

-No… no es nada. –Parecía abatido por algún motivo.

-Me pregunto qué será de Francia –comentó Inglaterra, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz. –Hemos solicitado su apoyo, y no respondió. ¿Qué…

-¡No! –chilló Finlandia de repente, alzando la cabeza, y luego cerró los ojos como si aquella simple acción lo hubiera mareado. –N-no… no, a él no lo llamen…

-¿Por qué? –pregunté intrigado.

-Porque él fue quien nos atacó a los demás nórdicos y a mí.

vVv

No sabía qué pensar.

Francia nos había traicionado sin miramientos, y no teníamos duda alguna de que se había pasado al bando de Belarús. Pero ¿por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Qué motivos tendría? Todos aquellos pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi mente y no me permitían formar una idea coherente. Nada tenía sentido.

Además, estaba Italia. Perdido, quizá ni siquiera vivo, tal vez simplemente había desaparecido. La simple mención de esa posibilidad provocaba que mi corazón se retorciera y se hiciera un nudo. Me dolía, me dolía, me dolía terriblemente su ausencia; a veces podía jurar que escuchaba su voz llamándome, y si cerraba los ojos podía ver su mirada expectante clavada en mí, como cuando intentaba hacer algo en el entrenamiento y esperaba pacientemente mi aprobación o por lo contrario, mi desaprobación. Sabía que se esforzaba, y valoraba mucho aquello.

Sin embargo ahora lo había perdido.

"Italia, Italia… Si tan solo supiera que estás vivo…". Varias veces había contemplado la posibilidad de ir a buscarlo, pero los demás me habían retenido con la excusa de que me necesitaban en la guerra, lo cual era cierto. Así que allí estaba, en la segunda batalla de aquella guerra que cada vez perdía más sentido.

-Alemania-sama –Japón me tocó suavemente el hombro. –Ya se acercan.

Él seguía triste por la pérdida de su amigo, pero se mostraba dispuesto a pelear hasta el final. No iba a dejar que la desaparición de Italia lo distrajera. Por un momento lo admiré: yo me sentía completamente destrozado, y estaba desviándome de mis deberes.

"Italia… Si sigues vivo todavía, no tienes que preocuparte, yo, como sea, iré a rescatarte", juré, y fijé la vista en los ejércitos que se aproximaban. Me sobresalté al comprobar que habían aumentado en número.

Rusia ya se había ocupado de reunir a su gente y ponerla de nuestro lado, pero fuera como fuese, el matrimonio se las había arreglado para conseguir más aliados. Todavía me costaba pensar en Prusia como el esposo de Belarús, lo que me convertía en el cuñado de ésta. Me asqueé. No, antes muerto.

Cuando se posicionaron enfrente nuestro, casi dejé de respirar.

Al frente no estaban solo mi hermano y Belarús.

Francia.

Los nórdicos: Noruega, Dinamarca, Suecia e Islandia.

Grecia.

Egipto y Turquía.

-Oh no… -oí susurrar a China.

-¡Grecia! –chilló Japón, desesperadamente. –Grecia-kun, ¡por favor! –el aludido le echó una mirada inexpresiva, y ello golpeó al joven como una patada. –Grecia… por favor… no, no estés de su lado… Grecia-kun… -cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡¿cómo habían hecho para aliarse con ellos?! Era simplemente inexplicable. Si me lo hubieran dicho unas semanas antes, me hubiera reído a carcajadas; pero en ese momento, no me dio nada de risa.

Prusia soltó una carcajada algo ronca.

-¿Qué les parece? –dijo en un tono egocéntrico. –Traje invitados a la fiesta. ¿Por qué no los reciben como se debe?

-¿Qué maldición cayó sobre nosotros? –me pregunté en voz baja, antes de que nos abalanzáramos contra el ejército enemigo.

* * *

_Joder, gente. D: _

_Dejen reviews en caso de opiniones, dudas, etcétera. Gracias por leer, hacen de mí una mujer muy feliz :'D_


	7. Capítulo 6: Novedades

_Ciao! :D_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews :'D como siempre, me hacen muy feliz._

_Una cosilla antes de empezar:_

_El capítulo comienza siendo narrado por Italia, pero después del vVv de siempre narra Austria. _

_**Hetalia no me pertenece. :P**  
_

_Bueno, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

Capítulo 6: Novedades.

Me iba sintiendo cada día mejor.

Bolivia me cuidaba pacientemente, y los resultados se hacían notar, cada día que pasaba. Había conocido a México del Norte y México del Sur, y me recordaron tanto a las diferencias existentes entre mi hermano y yo, que casi lloro en ese momento. Sin embargo, me lo aguanté y escuché atentamente sus explicaciones.

Los dos llevaban el pelo castaño a la altura del hombro, y tenían ojos verdes. Sin embargo, eran completamente diferentes.

México del Norte era bastante serio y machote (como Alemania), y México del Sur, fiestero y alegre. Nos llevamos bien enseguida.

Pero las noticias que traían no eran nada buenas.

-Junto a Perú, hemos hecho frente a varios enemigos, más de los que esperábamos –dijo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en la voz. Antes me había aclarado que no quería mentirme, así que si me asustaba, era problema mío.

Su hermano tembló al lado suyo.

-E-es horrible –comentó. –No quiero acompañarte la próxima vez.

Los ojos verdes del otro apenas se desviaron hacia él.

-Si estás conmigo, cuando terminemos nuestro turno de vigilancia te regalaré una mascota.

-¡¿Una mascota?! –los ojos del sur de México brillaron. –¡¿En serio?! ¿Puede ser un gatito? –preguntó cautelosamente.

México del Norte dejó escapar una risa entre dientes.

-Un gato, perro o lo que quieras.

-¡Sí! –México del Sur pegó un saltito de alegría. –¡Eres el mejor, hermano!

Luego de sacarlo afuera de la tienda (puesto que estos temas le deprimían), México del Norte meneó la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación hacia su hermano, y se sentó en una silla al lado mío.

-Es tremendo, pero para qué engañarte –continuó mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente su rifle. –Podremos aguantar un tiempo, pero no tanto como me gustaría. Tendría que pedir apoyo de los demás países asiáticos, o Austria y Suiza, por ejemplo. Prefiero mantener al margen a Seychelles, Sealand y otros países menores.

Yo era consciente de que los últimos no sabían nada acerca de la batalla que se estaba librando.

-Pero ¿por qué yo no puedo ayudar? –pregunté, algo molesto. No me gustaba para nada quedarme allí lo más tranquilo, mientras otros peleaban por mantenerme a salvo.

México me miró como si yo le hubiera insultado.

-Estás herido –contestó pacientemente. –No te pondremos en riesgo innecesariamente.

-No es innecesario –protesté. –Acabas de decirme que necesitan ayuda urgentemente, ¿y declinas mi ofrecimiento? La verdad que…

La entrada de Bolivia me interrumpió.

-Lo siento –se disculpó dirigiéndose a México. –Quiero hablar con Italia sobre algo. Ahora –agregó, dándole a entender que podía irse.

El hombre aceptó en silencio y me echó una mirada enfurecida antes de salir. Me enojé también, y fruncí el ceño.

-No tienes por qué discutirle –me dijo Bolivia mientras se sentaba en la misma silla donde antes había estado él. –Se preocupa por ti tanto como nosotros, y no quiere que mueras por algo que tiene solución –me tranquilizó.

-Sí, pero…

La mirada que me dirigió fue tan seria que opté por no continuar.

Ella sacó algo envuelto en unas telas claras, y miré curioso el envoltorio. Retiró las telas y dejó al descubierto una planta.

Era de un verde violáceo, daba la impresión de ser algo viscoso y estaba recubierto por espinas. Iba a preguntarle por qué la había traído, cuando arrancó una de las espinas con suma facilidad y me pinchó con ella el dorso de la mano.

-¡Ay! –me quejé, intentando entender el significado de todo aquello, pero antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta, Bolivia me cortó con una sola palabra:

-Mira.

Dejó caer la espina al suelo, y la observé atentamente. No parecía tener ninguna cosa en especial, pero de repente comenzó a cambiar de forma, a tal velocidad que no me daba tiempo a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

La espina se alargaba, ensanchaba, como si tuviera un ser vivo dentro que luchara por salir; eso me asustaba e intrigaba a la vez.

Al cabo de quince segundos, la espina cambió de color y apareció frente a nosotros una persona.

Una copia perfecta de mí.

-¡Aaaaah! –exclamé horrorizado, escondiéndome tras las sábanas. –¡¿Qué es eso?!

-Ciao –saludó amablemente mi copia.

Asomé la cabeza de las sábanas. Todavía no lo podía creer. Incluso llevaba la misma ropa que tenía puesta yo, poseía la misma voz, la misma zona erógena…

-La he descubierto ayer a la mañana –me explicó Bolivia, visiblemente satisfecha con el resultado. –He probado varias veces y se puede hacer una gran cantidad de copias de una sola persona. No tiene un número límite, al parecer. –Me miró esperando una opinión, un comentario, pero al ver que no podía decir nada, continuó, algo decepcionada. –Todos los enemigos que han vencido Perú y México tenían apariencias idénticas, así que creemos que…

-Belarús –completé con la voz ahogada. Sin embargo, una nueva energía recorrió todo mi cuerpo. –Bolivia, por favor, alcánzame un papel y lápiz, o lo que sea.

Si era como yo creía, entonces había resuelto parte de los enigmas.

vVv

CASA DE AUSTRIA, 19:30 HORAS.

Solté la carta que había entre mis manos y me levanté de la silla. Me acerqué a uno de los muebles, que tenía un jarrón muy decorado, sin flores. Lo acaricié durante unos segundos, y a continuación lo estrellé contra el suelo.

Hungría acudió inmediatamente, entre asustada y confundida, al oír el estruendo, pero para ese entonces yo estaba echando abajo todo lo que encontraba a mi paso.

Dejé caer jarrones, floreros, copas, decoraciones de cristal, mientras el sonido del objeto al estrellarse invadía mis oídos y mi mente.

-¡Señor Austria! –gritó Hungría, escandalizada, pero yo la ignoré y continué con mi pequeña masacre.

Uno de los floreros, de vidrio azul, cuando cayó me hizo un corte en la mano, y ahogué un grito de dolor. Nada podría lastimarme más como el mensaje que había recibido. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos como agua de un manantial, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas.

-¡Austria!

La mujer me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió para liberarme de aquel monótono trance. Yo me aparté de ella, me senté en una silla y lloré amargamente, sin darle importancia a lo que pudiera pensar. Me quité los lentes, pues se me hacía difícil desahogarme con ellos puestos. Hungría me observaba, sin saber qué hacer. Yo le entregué la carta que me había hecho explotar de esa manera, sin decir palabra. Ella la leyó lentamente, y luego la dejó caer, abrumada.

-No… N-no puede ser…

Sollocé más fuerte.

-E-es simplemente así –contesté. –P-Prusia se casó con Belarús, y yo… -fui incapaz de continuar.

Hungría se sentó a mi lado, preocupada. No sabía qué decir, y me daba cuenta.

-Yo lo amo –le confesé finalmente. –No puedo soportarlo así como si nada, me duele, me duele mucho…

Ella abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero enseguida la cerró. Yo enterré la cara entre las manos.

Era cierto. Yo lo amaba, lo amaba más que nadie, quería que fuera mío y sólo mío. Tenía una leve sospecha de que él sentía lo mismo, aunque lo negara, me tratara con desdén y me ignorara. Todo aquello lo hacía con algo diferente, no maltrataba a otros como me maltrataba a mí. Era de la misma forma que Romano maltrataba a España. Dulcemente.

Me levanté de la silla y me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Hungría levantó la vista, todavía preocupada.

-Austria…

-Si hay que participar en esta batalla, participaré en el bando correcto –dije, más decidido que nunca en mi vida.

Si alguien iba a saber los motivos del matrimonio que había causado todo aquello, ése iba a ser yo.

* * *

_:O Así se hace Austria~ hay que luchar por los semes :)_

_Me salió algo cortito este capítulo :P pero bueno~ _

_Dejen review en caso de dudas, opiniones, etcétera, pero dejen review, ¡o ChibiAmérica y yo nos pondremos a llorar! TT-TT_


	8. Capítulo 7: Sin salida

_Ciao! :D_

_Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, pero muchííííííííííísimas gracias por sus reviews, gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! Soy muy feliz recibiéndolos, y ojalá que continúen :'D_

**_Hetalia no me pertenece._**

_Finalmente, en este capítulo sabremos qué tiene en mente Prusia. ¡Disfrútenlo! :D_

* * *

Capítulo 7: Sin salida (ni posibilidades).

"¡Mierda!"

Asesté otra patada a la pared oscura y húmeda, que amenazaba con venirse abajo. Pero aquello era sólo una impresión; era más dura que mi orgullo, y aunque le diera todas las patadas y puñetazos del mundo, no se inmutaba.

"¡Maldita perra seas, Belarús! Tengo que salir de aquí."

Vale, es mejor que rebobinemos un poco, ¿verdad?

Yo, Prussia, la persona más awesome de todo el mundo, fui capturado por la zorra que nombré anteriormente: Belarús.

No me caía bien, pero ahora la odiaba.

Resulta que yo me encontraba muy tranquilo, revisando unos documentos de Austria sin ropa int… ¡digo! Que me había enviado Austria, cuando dos tipos que no tenía idea de cómo habían entrado a mi casa, me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron hasta una carreta, a la que me tiraron y encerraron con diecisiete candados (exagero, sólo eran siete).

Poco después, descubro que los tipos no eran humanos ni naciones: eran cadáveres reanimados por esa magia que se llama necro algo. No sé, parecido a necrofílico, pero diferente. Le debería preguntar a Inglaterra, él sabe de esas cosas, pero ahora no puedo.

Continúo: me llevan a la casa de Belarús, que estaba tan fiera como siempre, me pinchan con algo que no supe identificar y creo que debía de tener algún tipo de somnífero, porque me dormí. Cuando desperté de mi siesta sorpresa, estaba encerrado en una habitación sin ventanas ni puertas. El único adorno de toda aquella oscuridad era un espejo de cuerpo completo, con un marco desgastado y descuidado, que antaño debía de haber sido de color dorado, pero ahora apenas se notaba. Si aquella era la habitación de huéspedes, Belarús debería hacer que la limpiaran más seguido.

Poco después de haberme despertado, la gata me hizo una visita y me explicó qué pasaba en el mundo exterior. De paso, me tiró una jaula con el pobretón de Gilbird dentro; bueno, al menos tenía un poco de compañía.

Los planes de la zorra se reducían a una sola cosa: dominar el mundo. Para ello, me había clonado (todavía me acuerdo cómo se me detuvo el corazón al verme a "mí" junto a ella, y con los anillos de matrimonio) y se había casado "conmigo" (mi yo real no, gracias al cielo), fingiendo creer que era Rusia y ser engañada. Bueno, al menos era algo inteligente. Así, iría consiguiendo "aliados" (otros idiotas como yo que serían clonados) y derrotaría a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino. ¿Su ejército? Bueno, si había bajas en su pueblo, podría reemplazarlos con los podridos ésos gracias a la necro no se qué.

Lo primero que intenté, fue escapar por el espejo: era algo así como una puerta, porque la perra y sus súbditos entraban y salían por él. Sin embargo, cuando me abalancé sobre el vidrio, lo único que logré fue golpearme la cabeza y quedarme medio estúpido.

Pronto obtuve más compañía además de la de Gilbird.

En el segundo día, Grecia, Egipto y Turquía llegaron, más bien aterrizaron en la celda (yo había comenzado a llamarla así), a través del espejo. Grecia con sus gatos, es justo señalarlo. Pocas horas después, fue el turno de los nórdicos. Islandia se estrelló la cabeza contra la pared y quedó atontado (bueno, más de lo que ya era), pero enseguida se recuperó. Aún así, noté que Finlandia estaba ausente. Bueno… al menos alguien había logrado escapar.

Pasados unos cuartos de hora, Lituania, Estonia y Letonia se unieron al club. Letonia se salvó de un buen golpe como el que había sufrido Islandia, puesto que Estonia le sirvió de escudo humano, golpeándose él la espalda. Lituania no corrió la misma suerte.

Fue el único que logró liberarse de los muertos, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos, uno le asestó una patada tan fuerte que lo mandó volando contra la pared, donde chocó y cayó como un muñeco de trapo. No se movió como por una hora.

Pero el peor fue el último.

Al día siguiente, cayó prisionero la peor persona que podía caer prisionera: Francia. Enseguida se me tiró encima y tuve que sacarlo a puñetazos.

Así que así estaba nuestra situación: desesperante. Todos atrapados por Belarús, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, y lo peor de todo, con Francia insistiéndonos para que hiciéramos una orgía para matar el tiempo.

Ya resumidas todas las llegadas, pasemos al presente.

Yo estaba preocupado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por Austria. Antes de que me apresaran, después de mucho pensarlo, había decidido comprar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio, pero no tenía la certeza de que aceptara. Podía hacerse el señorito digno (como siempre) y rechazarme sin la menor compasión. Aún así, aquella inconveniencia estaba resuelta: yo lo drogaría y después de violarlo muchas veces (aunque creo que con dos bastarían), obtendría su sí y todos felices. Tendría mi vida resuelta y todo el derecho de acostarme con él todas las veces que se me diera la gana, lo que suponía una gran ventaja. Ya me había preparado mentalmente para visitarlo y hacerle la proposición, pero pasó todo lo que ya se sabe.

Pero ahora no estaba tan preocupado por aquello del matrimonio, sino de otro matrimonio: el de la zorra y mi clon. ¿Austria lo sabría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Si tomaba partido del lado de Belarús, me juré que saldría de ahí, lo arrastraría hasta cualquier lado donde no se hallaran ojos curiosos, y lo violaría tantas veces que no se podría sentar nunca más en su vida, y posteriormente le daría un severo y largo sermón. Fin del plan.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo y eché un vistazo al panorama. Islandia dormía en brazos de Noruega, que estaba siendo molestado por Dinamarca, que se entretenía tirándole de un mechón de pelo y riéndose como idiota; Suecia intentaba tranquilizar a Hanatamago, la perrita que tenían con Finlandia (se la había traído de pura casualidad; la cachorrita se había escondido en su camisa); Grecia, Egipto y Turquía dormían; Francia estaba arreglándose el pelo y diciendo cosas sin sentido (como siempre), y los tres Países Bálticos se miraban nerviosamente y hablaban en susurros sobre algo que no pude escuchar. En fin, nadie con que pudiera siquiera jugar a las cartas. Decidí, sin embargo, acercarme a Suecia, que había adoptado una expresión más seria de lo normal y con un dejo leve de preocupación.

-Hey, Suecia –me senté a su lado. Enseguida noté su mirada desconfiada e intimidante clavada en mí, pero la ignoré. –¿Preocupado?

El rubio bajó la vista hacia Hanatamago antes de contestar.

-'s mi esp'sa –explicó simplemente. Yo comprendí enseguida: su esposa era Finlandia, y lo había perdido de vista. Si se había enamorado de él, era obviamente natural que sucediera eso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera articular una respuesta, Francia me abrazó por la espalda.

-Aaah, Prusia, _bel homme_, ¿qué te parece si le cuentas de tus preocupaciones al amigo Francia? –me toqueteó el pecho con una mano, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con mi pelo. –Yo te puedo dar la confianza que necesitas para que…

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, dándole un golpe, y enseguida sentí como me soltaba.

-No, gracias –respondí un tanto burlonamente.

Ya me estaba acostumbrando a que el pervertido me acosara y me molestaba, y estaba planeando cómo sacármelo de encima definitivamente cuando escuché una voz proveniente del otro lado del espejo. Una voz que conocía bien.

-Belarús, me gustaría que me hicieras el honor de formar parte de tu ejército.

No me costó reconocer aquella voz. Era de…

-Austria –susurré entrecortadamente y aterrorizado. Enseguida me eché contra el espejo, ganándome un porrazo, pero no me detuve. –¡Austria! –grité, dando puñetazos al vidrio.

Me ignoraron.

-Ah, me alegro mucho, Austria –respondió la muy perra, complacida. –Eres el único que ha venido por su propia voluntad, ¿qué ganaría con mentirte? –aún así, dejó un rastro de duda en su voz en esta última pregunta. –Dime la verdad –continuó luego, ya más precavida, –¿has venido de espía?

El hombre al que yo amaba tardó en contestar.

-No –contestó al fin, muy seguro. –Vengo para ser tu compañero de armas, y el de Prusia –agregó, sin ninguna emoción especial en la voz. Me quedé aturdido.

-Bueno, está bien por ahora –aceptó Belarús, satisfecha. –Pero traiciona tu confianza, y ya no verás otro amanecer. ¿Entendido? –sin esperar respuesta, siguió hablando. –Hay una cosa que debes saber.

-Dígame.

-Deberé hacer unas cuantas copias de ti mismo, y no tienes opción. O aceptas o te juntas con ellos –puedo jurar que señaló hacia el espejo.

Austria no dudó un momento.

-De acuerdo.

Las voces fueron bajando de volumen a medida que se alejaban, y yo caí de rodillas sin poder creer ni una sola palabra de lo que había oído.

Austria era la única esperanza que me mantenía aferrado a mi vida.

Y ahora se había unido al enemigo.

* * *

_Austria, ¿por qué has hecho eso? :'o_

**_POR FAVOR, LA AUTORA SOLICITA AYUDA: _**_¡Per favore! El problema es el siguiente: Suecia habla con acentos, pero no sé cuándo deben utilizarse (yo en este capítulo, puse en cualquier lado). Per favore, si saben la respuesta a esto, o conocen a alguien que la sepa, ¡díganme, per favore! Planeo hacer un fic (cuando termine este) de SueciaxFinlandia, ¡no lo voy a poder hacer si no me dicen!_

_Bueno, espero que me contesten eso. Per favore._

_Dejen review en caso de dudas/opiniones. Si no, ¡Romano nii-chan y yo lloraremos, y México del Norte no regalará gatitos!_


	9. Capítulo 8: Maquiavelo

_¡Ciao a todos! :D_

_¡Finalmente ha llegado otro capítulo de este fic! :o_

_Pido perdón, y siete veces siete perdón, por no haber escrito durante todo este tiempo (unos diez días, calculé), pero la falta de inspiración me golpeó como un sartenazo de Hungría. Así, de la "desinspiración" pasé a la desesperación, y de pronto una idea me cayó del cielo como una maceta de un balcón. Entonces, ahora tengo el honor de anunciarles que sé cómo continuar y terminar este fic :D_

_A partir de ahora, ¡responderé todos los reviews! Ah, antes que nada, **grazie mille a los que me ayudaron con el tema de Suecia**, no esperaba que hubiera gente con tan buen corazón :') Me parece que voy a escribir como se debe, es decir, sin tildes, pero como en este fic no Su-san no tiene mucho protagonismo, no le doy importancia. _

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE._**

_AHORA A RESPONDER REVIEWS:_

_**CONTESTACIÓN A MANE:** _  
_¿Belicismo? Belicismo así que... Bueno, te voy a explicar sobre ello y los motivos de que esté _  
_presente en este fic. _  
_Simplemente este fic fue una idea que tuve, y decidí publicarla, y de paso desafiarme a ver si_  
_lograba terminar una historia. Voy a ser escritora, eso es todo. La cuestión de belicismo en_  
_Hetalia es que justamente, es una de (o debe ser, yo hasta ahora sólo leí de amor en Hetalia)_  
_las temáticas más elegidas puesto que la guerra es sufrida por muchos países y da lugar a _  
_muchos problemas y desastres, lo que haría más "interesante" la historia. Cuestión de gustos, _  
_yo soy mucho de la épica ficción (Eragon, Game of Thrones, etcétera) donde hay mucha guerra_  
_y eso, y como pensaba hacer un par de novelas de ese género en el futuro, decidí probarme._  
_Fin de la historia. _  
_Igualmente, no te preocupes, Mane, escribiré más fics (como el de LietxPol, que de hecho, lo _  
_tengo que continuar urgentemente) que no tratan de guerra, sino de amor, amistad y patatas._  
_Éste, y lo confieso, fue el único fic que se me ocurrió perteneciente al género de batallas. Hasta_  
_ahora, al menos. Todas las demás ideas que tengo en mi cabeza (y que publicaré cuando _  
_termine esta historia) no tratan de guerra. _  
_PD: Hetalia Beatiful World! Yo ya lo estoy viendo, es genial. Los amo y amo que haya aparecido_  
_Rumania :)_

**_CONTESTACIÓN A SMOOCHIPON:_**  
_Los países latinos... ¡no te preocupes! Planeo hacerlos aparecer a todos, o al menos a la _  
_mayoría, incluyendo los que nombraste. No fastidias. Ah, y gracias por lo de Suecia, me parece_  
_que voy a escribirlo como corresponde ;D_

**_CONTESTACIÓN A MONIKA WEISMANN:_**  
_¡México del Norte! ¡Te llaman!_  
_-Llega México con un montón de gatos y malhumor- ¿Qué pasa?_  
_Hay alguien que quiere gatos, sé amable -lo empuja hacia Monika- Bueno escoge n_n_  
_-México, modo tsundere ON- E-eeh... S-sí, escoge uno... -le ofrece los gatos, se sonroja y_  
_mira para otro lado-_  
_Aaaah Monika, ¡yo también amo K Project! Es simplemente genial :'D Tengo que escribir fics de_  
_KuroShiro :D_  
_PD: Gracias por lo de Su-san, escribiré todo correctamente~_

**_CONTESTACIÓN A DARKMINENE9:_**  
_No, creo que nunca dejarás de hacer preguntas, y espero que no lo hagas :'D Siempre _  
_comentaste desde el primer capítulo y comentarios completos, bellos, nunca me voy a olvidar_  
_de tu primer comentario :'D Eso sí, no esperes que te conteste todo el interrogatorio, ¡leé la _  
_historia! Tus preguntas se irán contestando, pero a medida que suceda eso, surgen nuevas :P_  
_Bueno, sigue así. Te quiero~_  
_Canadá no tardará en aparecer, no me he olvidado de él y de su belleza violable. Jejeje~_  
_Gracias también por lo de Suecia, igualmente voy a escribir sus palabras como los demás _  
_personajes, y veré después cuando haga el fic de SueciaxFinlandia si agrego acentos o no._  
_Como en este fic no son personajes principales, no me voy a hacer mucho problema._  
_Beso :'D_

**_CONTESTACIÓN A LAIDY POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_**

_Jajaja, Austria es mucho más astuto de lo que todos imaginamos... ;) Waah, creo que me obsesioné _

_un poco con el PrussiaxAustria o.o_

_Buuueeeeno, eso es todo :D ¡Al fic!_

* * *

Capítulo 8: Maquiavelo.

La batalla había sido horrenda, mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

Hubo bajas, demasiadas según mi opinión, sin contar que había desaparecido Polonia, Romano se había perdido y España había salido a buscarlo, sin volver todavía.

Había pasado tan sólo un día y medio, y ya me quería morir. Italia no aparecía, los demás tampoco, no estábamos teniendo chances de ganar la guerra y mi pueblo estaba muriendo a una velocidad aterrorizante, así que no me faltaban ganas de desvanecerme junto a él.

Aún así, estaba haciendo todos los intentos posibles por no rendirme, estaba dispuesto a no abandonar a mis compañeros, aunque me costara la vida. Si ellos no se rendían, yo tampoco lo haría.

En ello estaba pensando mientras escuchaba a China hablar, en otra de nuestras tantas reuniones de guerra. Me sentía cansado, abrumado, agotado, estaba llegando al límite de mis fuerzas. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando espantar esos pensamientos. Yo me entrenaba para aquello. Tenía que poder soportarlo.

Miré al recién llegado, el rubio Suiza, al que yo únicamente identificaba como ex-aliado de Austria, que había aterrizado hacía pocas horas en nuestra tienda, en compañía de su hermana, Liechtenstein, que sollozaba desesperadamente intentando convencerlo de que no participara en la lucha. Me conmovió la escena, pero me dolió saber que no se podía hacer nada por ella. Además de malhumorado, era testarudo, así que no tenía oportunidad alguna.

Suiza había explicado que le había enviado una carta a Austria relatándole la situación, pero no había recibido respuesta. Me sorprendí un poco, puesto que tenía entendido que Austria se anotaría en cualquier guerra que perjudicara a Italia o al rubio mismo, ya que él había cuidado del italiano y seguía tratándolo como una especie de hijo, aunque éste hubiera sido su sirviente. En cualquier caso, participaría, y del lado de los dos que ya nombré anteriormente.

Pero Suiza sin Austria era un dolor de cabeza. Él hacía lo que le parecía, no se llevaba bien con nadie y al mismo tiempo era peligroso, ya que si se pasaba al bando enemigo, sería un despiadado antagonista.

Igualmente, nadie le había hecho mucho caso desde su llegada. China se había ocupado de dormir a Liechtenstein y ella era lo que más nos importaba a todos.

-Hemos tenido demasiadas bajas –oí su voz repentinamente ronca, y no pude evitar coincidir con él. –No creo que soportemos muchos ataques más, puesto que ellos son mayoría, aru. Lo que no superan en fuerza, superan en número.

Japón soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

-Tiene que haber algo… un punto débil, un talón de Aquiles –la voz le tembló al nombrar al héroe griego. –No es posible que no hay manera de vencerlos.

Inglaterra dio un sorbo a su té.

-No, no lo es –dio su acuerdo mientras dejaba la taza sobre el plato. Luego se dirigió hacia el ruso. –Rusia, dime, y contesta sólo la verdad, ¿has notado algún comportamiento o hecho de tu hermana durante los últimos meses previos a la guerra?

-Inglaterra, puede mentir -protestó Suiza, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Rusia frunció el ceño, como si hiciera un esfuerzo por recordar.

-Veamos… sé que estaba aprendiendo algo de magia, pero no cualquier magia, una que se llamaba… -vaciló. –Ne… Ne… Necro…

-¿Necromancia? –Inglaterra empalideció.

El ruso asintió.

-Sí.

El inglés tragó saliva. Yo había oído algo sobre la tal "necromancia" por algún lado, pero no sabía bien de qué se trataba.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Estados Unidos a su hermano, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y con cara de preocupación.

Inglaterra sacudió la cabeza.

-No. ¿Estás seguro que necromancia? –se dirigió nuevamente a Rusia, intentando permanecer calmado.

-Sí.

El rubio soltó una maldición por lo bajo y suspiró.

-Estamos en jodidos problemas. –Se pasó la mano por el pelo, incómodo. –Necromancia es el arte de utilizar a los muertos.

vVv

Inglaterra nos explicó brevemente acerca de la necromancia; en resumen, era el poder de resucitar la carne de los muertos y ponerlos a tu servicio. Eran un gran ejército, ya que no podían morirse nuevamente, y además, juraban lealtad eterna, al no tener la posibilidad de juzgar (porque no pensaban).

Bonitos enemigos.

Suspiré, abatido. Menos posibilidades de ganar. Maldición, ¿por qué todo se tenía que complicar cada vez más? En vez de encontrar un punto débil, o la más mínima esperanza, todos los datos nos echaban abajo en menos de un segundo.

Un chillido cortó el aire como un cuchillo, alertándonos inmediatamente. Me imaginé todas las cosas horribles que podrían haber sucedido mientras me encaminaba al exterior. Pero España corría hacia nosotros con una sonrisa gigantesca en la cara, y una punzada de intriga me atacó.

-¡Lo encontramos! –gritó cuando llegó, tomándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome, como intentando hacerme dar cuenta de algo fantástico que yo no entendía.

-¿Qué? –interrogó Japón, a mi derecha. Tenía una mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su katana, por si acaso.

España jadeó antes de continuar.

-¡A Italia!

Mi mente se nubló por un segundo.

-¿Está bien? –pregunté enseguida.

El español asintió enérgicamente.

-Sí, quizás un poco herido, pero ¡está vivo, y eso es lo más importante!

Estaba vivo. Está vivo, está vivo, me repetía incrédulo, mientras sentía cómo mi corazón latía aliviado, y a continuación ansioso por verlo.

-¿Dónde está? –Japón también sonaba más calmado, aunque no había alejado la mano de su arma.

España señaló un punto a su izquierda, detrás suyo.

-Por allí.

Vi a Romano acercarse, sosteniendo a una persona que rápidamente identifiqué como Italia. No sé cómo explicar la sensación de tranquilidad que me recorrió en ese instante, el intenso alivio que sentía simplemente por verlo con vida. Japón suspiró a mi lado, y después meneó la cabeza con un gesto de reproche.

-Ya verás cuando llegue –me dijo, haciéndose el enojado –le voy a dar el sermón más largo de su vida. Nos ha preocupado a todos y luego llega vivo. –No pudo contener una sonrisa. Vivo o no, después de todo era su amigo, y a veces el japonés lo tomaba como una responsabilidad, aunque en realidad Italia era la mía. Aún así, asentí y no le respondí nada.

Romano estaba ya a pocos pasos de nosotros.

-¡Lo encontré! –gritó contento. Siempre mostraba odio hacia su hermano, pero todos sabíamos perfectamente que lo quería muchísimo. –¡Encontré a Italia!

-Soy Maquiavelo –se quejó el otro, con un tono de voz algo fastidiado.

Me sorprendió aquel comentario, pero pensé que sería algún tipo de broma o quizás se había golpeado la cabeza y perdido la memoria, o algo por el estilo, y dejé de darle importancia. Me acerqué y lo tomé de la cintura, arrebatándolo suavemente de los brazos de su hermano.

Mi mente se llenó de Italia, de mis sentimientos hacia él y de sus ojos, marrones y claros, ahora cansados y oscurecidos, pero tan bellos como siempre. Admití interiormente todo el amor que le tenía, y noté una paz que me invadía tan calmante, que casi lloro de alivio.

-Feliciano… -susurré, besándole el pelo. Italia hizo una mueca, aunque se sonrojó.

-No soy Feliciano –protestó. –Soy Maquiavelo.

-Sssh, está bien –lo callé, dejándole bien claro que no me importaba todo lo que dijera, y que estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, y aquello estaba por sobre todo. Él se quedó en silencio, algo incómodo, y luego hizo esfuerzos para separarse, empujándome suavemente con las manos.

-Ehm… Alemania –suplicó. –De verdad, no soy quien tú crees…

Me separé de él y lo miré nuevamente a los ojos. Me escrutaban desesperadamente, intentando hacerme entender que todo no era como yo pensaba.

Japón me apartó de un empujón y se acercó a Italia. Lo examinó unos segundos, y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia mí.

-No es Italia –confirmó seriamente, retrocediendo. El chico, quien quiera que fuera, pero que aparentemente Italia no era, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

España, Romano y yo nos quedamos inmóviles. Fue Romano quien rompió el silencio.

-P-pero… se ve como mi hermano… -balbuceó aturdido, sin querer aceptar la verdad. Luego sacudió la cabeza. –¡Es mi hermano! –gritó ahora.

Japón lo miró, inexpresivo.

-Pues no lo es –sentenció. Pasó un brazo por la cintura del joven y lo apartó de mí. –Ven, Maquiavelo, ya veremos qué podemos hacer por ti.

vVv

Ya estábamos todos reunidos en la sala. Inglaterra, como siempre, había preparado té y sus famosos scones que nadie se atrevía a probar, a excepción de Estados Unidos, que comía uno tras otro como si su estómago fuera un pozo sin fondo. China se había ocupado antes de brindar sus cuidados a Italia, o mejor dicho, al falso Italia, y contó muy sorprendido que, a pesar de mostrarse en excelente estado, tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas y un brazo dislocado. Afirmó y reafirmó millones de veces que el paciente no había demostrado sufrir ni una pizca de dolor. Aquello confirmó la hipótesis de Japón de que no era Italia. Pero entonces, ¿quién, o qué, demonios era?

En la mesa, ubicado al lado mío, por supuesto, lucía unas cuantas vendas que cubrían su cuerpo y podía avistar debajo de su uniforme, ya que recorrían todo el pecho y el brazo derecho hasta la muñeca. Sin embargo, al joven parecía no importarle. Si uno dejaba de lado lo de las vendas, casi se podía decir que estaba enérgico y lleno de vitalidad, o sea, sano.

Inglaterra cortó el silencio.

-Muy bien, quien quiera que seas, ¿cómo llegaste hasta nuestro territorio, por qué, y qué eres? –interrogó con su mejor voz intimidante, pero estornudó como un hámster al final de la frase y toda su superioridad se fue al carajo.

Italia parecía satisfecho con la pregunta.

-Llegué corriendo, hasta que Romano me encontró y me trajo hasta aquí; Italia me ha enviado, y soy Maquiavelo, mucho gusto –contestó feliz. Extendió la mano a través de la mesa, como si esperara que Inglaterra fuera a estrechársela, pero el rubio no dio la menor señal de tener la intención de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no presté mucha atención. La segunda respuesta me había dejado pasmado.

-I… ¿Italia te ha enviado? –repetí, asombrado. Eso significaba, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba vivo, pero entonces surgió la pregunta: ¿pero está a salvo y sano?

El chico dirigió sus ojos marrones hacia mí.

-Sí, y tengo algo para ti de parte suya –añadió como si recién lo hubiera recordado. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y sacó un papel muy arrugado. –Toma –me lo entregó.

Lo agarré cuidadosamente, y al abrirlo dejé al descubierto una caligrafía horrible e incomprensible, pero decididamente de Italia, del verdadero Italia.

_Alemania:_

_ ¿Están todos bien? Rezo para que la respuesta a esta pregunta sea sí. _

_ Intenté escapar, pero México del Norte me descubrió y me llevó de vuelta. Ah, yo estoy bien, los latinos me rescataron y me cuidaron. Incluso, ¡hoy Chile y Paraguay me prepararon pasta! Son muy buenas personas~_

_ Envié a Maquiavelo en mi lugar. Él es una de las espinas de una planta que se llama imitationem viventium, no es linda. Bolivia me ha explicado (mejor dicho, me ha mostrado) que al pinchar a alguien con una de esas espinas, ésta se transforma en una copia exacta de la persona. Es muy útil, y creo que puede ser el plan de Belarús, porque pensándolo bien, es muy extraño que Prusia se haya casado con ella, ¿verdad? Siempre pensé que quería mucho a Austria. Además, esto explicaría la presencia de hermanito Francia y los demás. Las espinas, no el cariño de Prusia por Austria. Belarús es muy muy mala~_

_ Bueno, y… sólo quería decirte eso. Maquiavelo (llámenlo así, por favor) sabe muchas cosas acerca de los de su especie, simplemente pregúntenle. A mí me ha explicado, pero me resulta un poco complejo pasarlo a papel. _

_ Te extraño mucho, Ludwig, a los demás también, pero más a ti. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo._

_Feliciano (Italia)_

Apreté la carta contra mi pecho y suspiré. Este idiota… ¿cómo podía pensar en la existencia de una posibilidad de que yo me enojara con él?

Todos me miraban asombrados y conteniendo el aliento; la caligrafía de Italia era más difícil que los jeroglíficos. Por lo general, yo era el único que la entendía. Dejé el papel sobre la mesa.

-Italia está bien –todos respiraron. –Dice que Maquiavelo –el duplicado hizo una expresión de satisfacción –es una copia a partir de una planta, cuyas espinas, al clavarse en alguien, adquieren la forma exacta de esa persona. –Maquiavelo asintió a modo de afirmación. –Italia dijo que Belarús pudo haber conseguido esa planta y a partir de ella adquirir a sus aliados. Claro que esto implicó la captura de los originales, por llamarles así, y además de obtener dóciles soldados, tiene a los países en su poder. Supongo que debe ser realmente poderosa como para lograr atraparlos… Italia también comentó que Maquiavelo nos puede explicar acerca de esta especie –agregué, mirándolo. Él asintió y se levantó.

-En realidad no hay mucho que decir –confesó. –Más bien, sé mis puntos débiles. Nosotros somos fuertes, muy fuertes, pero vulnerables a los sentimientos intensos y con la misma o mayor fuerza que nosotros, llegando incluso a controlarnos, así como también controlan a otras personas que no son copias.

-¿De qué sentimientos hablas? –interrumpió Estados Unidos, impaciente, mientras se zampaba otra media docena de scones.

Maquiavelo tragó saliva.

-Hablo de sentimientos… como el amor.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar. Él continuó, intentando no hacer caso.

-El amor, el odio, llegan a manejar los pensamientos y el corazón de una persona. Cuando adoptamos forma, poseemos todos los recuerdos del individuo original, pero son algo así como superficiales, es decir, que pueden ser borrados o enterrados con facilidad. Basta con que alguien nos "reprograme" –hizo unas comillas con los dedos. –Pero si somos asaltados por los sentimientos fuertes, los recuerdos salen a la luz y eliminan la reprogramación definitivamente. Para ser atacados, basta con un gesto que cause la aparición de aquellos sentimientos en el ser –explicó, y luego se sonrojó. –Voy a dar un ejemplo fácil. –Me miró y titubeó. –Italia te ama –me reveló, con los ojos brillantes. Puedo jurar que el corazón se me detuvo en ese preciso momento. –Si yo hiciera esto –me rozó la mano con sus dedos y enrojeció más. –Yo… bueno… esto… ve… -sacudió la cabeza, apretando los ojos muy fuerte.

-Estás actuando de la misma forma que Italia lo haría –declaró Japón, contento por entender. Maquiavelo asintió con la cabeza.

-Exactamente –confirmó.

Inglaterra dio un sorbo a su té y abrió la boca como para comentar algo, pero no dijo nada. China, por su parte, sí habló.

-Entonces, aru, ¡sólo hace falta encontrar a alguien que provoque sentimientos fuertes en nuestros enemigos! –vaciló al final de la frase. –No es tan difícil… ¿verdad, aru? –miró a Rusia buscando ayuda.

Ahora España tomó la palabra.

-Creo saber a quiénes tendríamos que acudir para poder vencerlos –dijo con un tono de duda. –Por ejemplo, Prusia tiene debilidad por Austria –asentimos a modo de confirmación; ya todo el mundo lo sabía. –Francia últimamente le prestaba más atención a Canadá…

-¿Quién? –interrumpió Estados Unidos.

-Canadá –repitió el español, sin inmutarse. –Tu hermano –aclaró.

-Ah.

-Suecia toma como esposa a Finlandia y Grecia siempre sigue a Japón –prosiguió España más animado de haber encontrado soluciones. Japón se coloreó hasta las orejas al escuchar la última frase. –También sabemos que Lituania es muy amigo de Polonia…

-Sí, y también sabemos para qué lado estás yendo –cortó Inglaterra, mostrándose un poco incómodo. –Ya entendimos. Pero Polonia ha desaparecido...

-Y hay algo más que debo explicarles –agregó Maquiavelo.

El silencio cayó sobre la sala como un manto y la atención se clavó como flechas en el joven. Éste señaló al inglés.

-Necesito hablar contigo, mejor dicho –se arrepintió al instante. Inglaterra empalideció. Luego miró a China. –¿Podemos ir a otra sala? Es muy importante lo que debo decirle.

China parpadeó algo sorprendido por lo contradictorio que había sido Maquiavelo, pero luego asintió rápidamente.

-Sí, sí, claro –respondió, y le indicó dónde estaba la sala más cercana. Estados Unidos insistió en llevar a caballito al rubio, pero éste declinó su ofrecimiento y demostró que ya podía caminar bastante bien.

Nos quedamos callados, incómodos, luego del portazo que dio el duplicado de Italia al cerrar. Nadie sabía qué demonios decir o preguntar.

-Italia está loco –comentó Romano de repente, meneando la cabeza y cruzado de brazos, como si su hermano le causara decepción.

-No está loco –lo defendió Japón. –Quizás la idea sea algo arriesgada, pero creo que tiene sentido. Además, ¿se le ocurre algo mejor?

El silencio lo dijo todo.

-De hecho –continuó Japón, -creo que deberíamos…

Se quedó callado al ver que la puerta se abría e Inglaterra entraba con el semblante más pálido que antes.

-Maquiavelo me ha revelado qué hacer –tomó aire antes de continuar. –Ahora se los explicaré detalladamente…

* * *

_¡Tatatatááán! :D_

_¿Qué será? :D_

_Ya sé que hay cosas que no he aclarado, pero lean el siguiente capítulo cuando actualice :) Anuncio que Inglaterra, a partir de acá, va a empezar a cobrar un poco más de protagonismo (tenía que hacerlo :'D). Fanáticas del UsxUk, alertas._

_Tengo el comienzo del insti a la vuelta de la esquina D:, pero espero terminar antes de que empiece~ _

_Mi intención luego de finalizar esta historia es continuar escribiendo otros fics (ya sé de qué van a tratar), pero como va a ser época de clases no creo que tenga la oportunidad de subirlos con la misma frecuencia que en las vacaciones. Aún así, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. :D Gracias por seguir este fic :')_

_Dejen review en caso de opiniones y/o dudas, ¡México del Norte te regalará un gatito! O perrito, tortuguita, lo que quieras. Y además, si no dejas, ¡Romano nii-chan y yo lloraremos!_


	10. Capítulo 9: Volver

_Moi Moi! :D_

_¡Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamento haber tardado con la actualización de este maldito fic! Pero entré en otro de mis estados de desesperación, de aquellos de mente en blanco y que provocan esos golpes contra el teclado, y tienen como resultado un uroifiu59i2asl en medio de la historia que no se entiende nada._

_¡Eeeeeeeeeeeen fin!_

_Tampoco tuve internet (maldito Fibertel), y con Uruguay y Paraguay tuve ciertos problemas de aquellos, así que doy un agradecimiento especial a Ryuichi Umari (Leandro), que me ayudó con ellos. Gracias, te adoro :'D _

_**HETALIA NOOOOO ME PERTENECE, LATIN HETALIA TAMPOCO~**  
_

_¡Vamos a contestar reviews!_

_CONTESTACIÓN A SAKHORY:_  
_Una idea súper creativa y original... Grazie :'D Es una de las cosas más hermosas que me han_  
_dicho. No creo que sea para tanto, incluso me han dicho que es una idea bastante frecuente por_  
_el belicismo... Pero si tú opinas que no es repetitiva, te adoro :'D_  
_Uruguay aparece en este capítulo, es demasiado sexy como para estar ausente ;)_  
_Grazie por los favoritos~_

_CONTESTACIÓN A NAMI-LUNA THE LINUS:_  
_Mmmh, ¡buena pregunta! La razón es sencilla, pero tiene dos puntos:_  
_1. Rusia estaba ausente cuando Belarús logró encontrar la fórmula de los duplicados; recuerda_  
_que había sido invitado a la fiesta del té de Polonia. En el capítulo 3 lo menciona._  
_2. En el caso de que sí hubiera estado presente, Rusia podrá ser inocente, podrá ser violento,_  
_podrá querer volverse uno con China, pero estúpido no es. Cada acción de Belarús no hace más_  
_que aumentar su desconfianza hacia ella, y si ésta quería pincharlo con la famosa espinita, él se_  
_hubiera atado a la cima de una montaña y dormido ahí si ello lo evitaba. _  
_Fin de los argumentos._

_CONTESTACIÓN A MONIKA WEISMANN:_  
_-México retrocede todo rojo- Eeeh pero... Uafff -ya se le cayó encima- M-mhh... yo ta-también te_  
_adoro... _  
_._  
_Soy muy malvada :D NYAJAJAJAJA~_  
_._  
_¡Claro que te ayudaré con el KurohShiro! Es cierto lo del SaruMi, yo he buscado de Shiro pero _  
_sólo encontré tres, no tenían amor, y eran más NekoxShiro que no se qué D: Buaaahhh_  
_SÍ, SEREMOS INVENCIBLES~ DA ZE~!_  
_._  
_Yo también te adoro :') Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, ¡cada vez falta menos para el_  
_final! =O_

_CONTESTACIÓN A LIRIDEZKA:_  
_Mi fic también te ama n.n Grazie mille~ _  
_El plan de Maquiavelo se sabrá en el último capítulo ;D_

_CONTESTACIÓN A LAIDY POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_  
_Okay, ¡leeré tus fics! :D Lamento decepcionarte diciéndote que esta historia está por terminar :c_  
_La vida es así~ Haré mi mejor esfuerzo :)_

_¡Y eso es todo por ahora! (Me metí un dedo en el ojo recién y me duele, así que pasemos directamente al fic.)_

* * *

Capítulo 9: Volver.

-Entonces, Italia, ya hemos tomado una decisión con los demás países –contaba Uruguay, calmado mientras servía mate. –Volverás con tus amigos.

Me incorporé de golpe en la cama.

-¿De verdad? –pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos. El corazón me galopaba en el pecho ante tal posibilidad. Los extrañaba horrores, ya no tenía la compañía de Maquiavelo y además, tampoco había recibido una respuesta a mi carta (aunque ya esperaba no recibirla), y temía que no estuvieran a salvo, o hubieran muerto. Los latinos, por su parte, me trataban de maravilla: incluso, Paraguay (un chico de enormes ojos verdes y pelo castaño) me preparó pasta un día. Nos hicimos amigos a los dos segundos.

-De verdad –me contestó el uruguayo. Era rubio y llevaba anteojos; sin embargo, no tenía pinta de rarito, en cambio, el tipo era cool, me atrevería a decir que incluso más que Prusia, puesto que no gritaba todo el tiempo y siempre estaba tranquilo. Lo comparé con el otro chico que decía ser Argentina: eran muy diferentes. Argentina creía ser genial; Uruguay lo era. Argentina andaba por todos lados corriendo y como si tuviera que llegar a alguna parte; Uruguay, sereno como si ya hubiera llegado. También cabía señalar que Argentina era muy, pero muy cariñoso con Chile (al punto de robarle un beso enfrente de todos y luego salir volando para no ligarse una piña, como diría él), y Uruguay mostraba un cierto afecto hacia Brasil, pero más disimulado.

-¿Estás contento? –la voz del rubio interrumpió mis pensamientos. Había levantado una ceja y me miraba atentamente. –¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, estaba pensando en algo –respondí rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando que una sonrisa se instalara en mi rostro.

Uruguay continuó hablándome, pero sin dejar de prestarme atención; por lo visto, no me había creído mucho.

-Después de lo que sucedió con México del Norte, nos pusimos de acuerdo y optamos por llevarte nuevamente junto a los demás países, pero con una condición –agregó, levantando un dedo para remarcar sus palabras. Asentí, impaciente. –Nosotros te acompañaremos.

Me quedé de una pieza.

-No, no, no –dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Con cada "no", mi voz aumentaba de volumen. –No, no, no, no, por favor –supliqué.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Uruguay, desconcertado.

-No –repetí. –No quiero que vayan, por favor. Es muy peligroso. Se pueden hacer daño, por favor, no vayan…

Era cierto. En el poco tiempo que había pasado junto a ellos, me había encariñado mucho y estaría agradecido toda mi vida por el cuidado que me brindaron, así que no era justo que luego de haberme salvado, yo los obligara a arriesgar sus vidas. Me parecía horriblemente cruel.

Uruguay se rió.

-Vamos, sabemos defendernos –respondió, sonriendo para calmarme. –No te preocupes, estaremos bien. ¿Sabes cuántas veces nos hemos enfrentado a ejércitos más poderosos que nosotros, y hemos ganado? Eso sí –agregó acercándose un poco a mí y bajando la voz, –no hables de Inglaterra frente a Argentina, y evita que se vean. Tienen un pequeño problema*.

Asentí, no muy convencido de sus palabras. Temía causar una masacre al llevarlos. El corazón se me estrujó como una esponja.

Inmediatamente, me vino a la mente lo sucedido con México del Norte.

-FLASHBACK: DÍA ANTERIOR. 03:19 a.m.-

La oscuridad de la tienda me rodeaba. La noche estaba muy tranquila, apenas oía los susurros de las botas de los países que se ocupaban de patrullar, puesto que habían recibido un par de ataques los últimos días, y era mejor no arriesgarse. Aparte de ellos, algún que otro grillo cantaba y el viento se hacía oír entre las hojas.

Me incorporé lentamente y alerta a cualquier movimiento; luego de esperar unos cuantos segundos, me senté al borde de la cama y alargué el brazo hacia la silla donde estaba mi uniforme militar. Hacía días que lo llevaba mirando y no había tenido posibilidad de ponérmelo; ahora que sí la tenía, me sentía algo emocionado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

De acuerdo con el plan, Maquiavelo (mi duplicado) se había quedado sentado en un rincón, aparentemente dormido; sin embargo, estaba tan despierto como yo. Le chisté suavemente para que se diera cuenta de que yo ya estaba listo, aunque ya se había percatado antes. Se puso de pie en perfecto silencio, y no hizo ademán alguno de tener vergüenza cuando me quité la ropa que llevaba y la reemplacé por mi uniforme. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, teníamos el mismo cuerpo.

En un momento, no supe cómo anudarme el cordón de las botas, y al recordar que me había acostumbrado a pedirle ayuda a Alemania, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Aún así, no me dejé vencer por la tristeza y se la pedí a Maquiavelo.

Al terminar, me puse a gatas y abrí cuidadosamente una rendijita de la tienda. Observé con atención el panorama: no había fogata alguna, ni ninguna especie de iluminación; únicamente las linternas que llevaban los de vigilancia. No me fijé en quiénes eran; no me importaba.

Me deslicé fuera de la tienda, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido y avanzar cuanto me fuera posible. Yo estaría eternamente agradecido con los latinos, los apreciaba más de lo que imaginaban, pero mis compañeros me necesitaban y yo no los iba a dejar plantados. No sabía exactamente el camino de vuelta, pero ya me las arreglaría.

Uno de los jóvenes me pasó tan cerca que me pisó sin darse cuenta mi rulito, y casi suelto un gemido. Sin embargo, lo contuve y controlé mi respiración para que no se escuchara. El muchacho pareció no darse cuenta, y continuó con su camino. Yo también.

Enseguida me acostumbré a la secuencia: había dos naciones. Cuando uno iba hacia el norte, el otro iba hacia el sur; luego de repetir esto dos veces, cambiaban de rumbo y uno iba hacia el oeste, mientras que el otro tomaba el lado contrario. Lo volvían a hacer dos veces y comenzaban de nuevo toda la secuencia. Se me volvió fácil el manejo entre ellos, y logré avanzar mucho en pocos minutos. Estaba orgulloso de mi propio récord.

Finalmente, me alejé del terreno de los latinos y me adentré en el bosque. Agucé el oído unos minutos, y luego me incorporé y eché a correr. Ya no escucharían nada, así que no me preocupé por pisotear hojitas secas y ramas.

Ésa fue justamente mi equivocación.

No supe exactamente cómo, pero pisé una rama más blanda de lo normal, y cuando bajé la vista hacia ella, comprobé que era una soga, pero era demasiado tarde. Sentí como me apretaba de golpe el tobillo y todo se ponía al revés.

Quedé colgando cabeza abajo, sintiéndome estúpido, más estúpido que de costumbre. Una linterna me enfocó directamente en la cara, y pude distinguir quién la empuñaba.

-Así que nuestro chiquillo intenta escapar –la voz de México del Norte sonaba burlona. Me sentí más enojado que nunca con él. –Ven, ya vas a escapar, pero con mi ayuda.

Me sorprendí por lo que había dicho, pues ya esperaba que me dijera de todo y me llevara de vuelta. Sin embargo, me desató, y antes de que me diera la cabeza contra el suelo me levantó por la cintura y me puso debajo de su brazo, como si yo me tratara de una sandía o una pelota de fútbol, y comenzó a correr. Todavía me sentía asombrado porque me estuviera ayudando, pero enseguida me di cuenta del engaño.

Todo aquel camino lo había recorrido yo minutos atrás.

-¡Oye! –le grité, frustrado, e intenté pegarle, pero él me apretó más con su brazo y me dejó sin aire.

Llegamos mucho más rápido que lo que esperaba. Se dirigió directamente a la tienda. Cuando entramos, pude ver perfectamente la expresión de reproche en el rostro de Bolivia, mientras agitaba la nota que había dejado explicándoles que iba nuevamente con mis amigos. Pero apenas si la miré por un segundo, porque inmediatamente México me empujó a la cama. Maquiavelo se había quedado en un rincón, temblando como si toda la bronca se la fueran a echar a él, aunque sabía perfectamente a quién se la iban a echar.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres, eh?! –me gritó México antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca. –¡¿Estás loco, verdad?!

Avisté a México del Sur a sus espaldas, asustado y aferrado al gatito que su hermano le había regalado. Intentó decir algo, pero la voz del otro no se lo permitió.

-Sí, ¡estás loco! ¡¿Me podrías decir qué has tomado?! Salir así de noche, cuando todavía no te has recuperado del todo, ¡¿creyendo que puedes ir a guerrear con tus amiguitos?! Sí, puedes hacerlo, ¡pero no esperes ganar!

Su voz estaba ronca de enojo. Yo, por mi parte, estaba también tan furioso que no iba a dejar que me gritara así como así.

-Ellos me necesitan –me quejé, pero la respuesta que obtuve me aturdió tanto que fue lo único que pude decir. México me había pegado una cachetada tan fuerte que por un segundo vi las estrellas.

Su hermano contuvo una exclamación, soltó al gato y de atrás lo tomó de la cintura, intentando así con todas sus fuerzas alejarlo de mí. México del Norte continuaba insultándome y diciéndome de todo, aunque yo ya no lo escuchaba. Sólo atiné a rozarme con los dedos la mejilla que ahora me ardía.

México del Sur logró sacar a su hermano mayor e inmediatamente volvió solo, agarrando nuevamente a su gatito, para luego apretarlo un poco. Bolivia, aunque no había dicho nada durante todo el tiempo, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y se dispuso a obligarme a que me acostara de vuelta. Le hice caso casi inconscientemente.

México esperó a que ella saliera para sentarse en la silla al lado de mi cama. Yo tenía los ojos clavados en el techo, pero lo vi por el rabillo del ojo.

En el poco tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos. Tenía mejor carácter que su hermano, era más alegre y dulce, y compartíamos el gusto por las mascotas, especialmente por los gatos. Últimamente andaba muy contento con el gatito que México del Norte le había regalado, incluso llegó a atarle una cintita al cuello con los colores de su bandera. Lo había llamado el Tigre Rivera (aunque continuamente le decíamos Tigre solo) por su pelaje atigrado. Era un gatito muy cariñoso y juguetón. Me pareció que era cierto eso de que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños.

-Perdón –dijo de pronto.

Ladeé la cabeza para mirarlo directamente.

-¿Perdón? –repetí sorprendido. Él asintió. –¿Por qué? Tú no has hecho nada.

México apretó el gatito contra su mejilla antes de responder.

-Hermano nunca pegó a nadie –explicó en voz baja. –Aunque no lo demuestre, él se preocupa por ti. Por eso se ha enojado.

En ese instante recordé a Alemania. Él siempre me regañaba y me gritaba, pero Japón decía lo mismo que estaba diciendo el latino en ese momento: que se preocupaba por mí.

-No necesito que se preocupen por mí –respondí algo fríamente, y me arrepentí enseguida.

El joven de ojos verdes bajó la cabeza y puso al gatito sobre sus rodillas. Lo tomó de las dos patitas delanteras y las alzó frente a él. Tigre le lamió una de las manos.

-¿Por qué no deberíamos? –preguntó en un susurro. No supe qué contestar. Frente a mi silencio, México continuó. –Entonces, si nosotros no debemos preocuparnos por ti, tú no deberías preocuparte de tus amigos –señaló.

Jaque mate. No sabía qué decir y él se dio cuenta.

-No importa ya –dijo después. –Pero haznos caso cuando te decimos que todavía no estás en condiciones de pelear. –Se levantó y alzó a Tigre. Sonrió a modo de saludo y salió de la tienda.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-¿Italia? –la voz de Uruguay se coló por mis oídos. –Uhm… ¿Italia? ¿Estás soñando despierto?

Sacudí la cabeza para despabilarme y sonreí.

-Estoy bien, sólo me acordé de algo. ¿Qué decías?

-Te explicaba que pensábamos salir lo más pronto posible, es decir, hoy –explicó Uruguay. Luego sonrió como si supiera algo que yo no sabía. –Pero antes, tienes visitas.

-¿Visitas? –pregunté sorprendido. Enseguida pensé en mis amigos. ¿Era posible…? El rubio adivinó mis pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no son ellos –aclaró. –Pero sí los conoces.

"¿Entonces quién?"

Paraguay entró risueño a la tienda. Traía algunas tortugas que le trepaban por los hombros y los brazos, y que supuse que serían de Ecuador. A veces jugaban juntos con ellas.

-¡Qué tal! –me saludó alegremente con un abrazo. Me encantaba que me tratara con cariño. –¿La pasaban bien sin mí? –dijo en tono de broma.

-Le estaba diciendo que tenía visitas –le contestó Uruguay, sin reaccionar a su chiste.

Paraguay abrió los ojos de par en par, como si recién se hubiera acordado.

-Ah sí, cierto –se rió, y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza. –Cómo me pude olvidar. –Asomó la cabeza afuera de la tienda y llamó a alguien en susurros. Miré expectante hacia él. ¿Quién (o quiénes) podrían ser? Se me ocurrían unas cuantas personas, pero todas ellas estaban en la guerra y no lo creía posible. Sin embargo, cuando vi quiénes entraban, todos mis miedos se disiparon por un segundo.

-¡Austria! –exclamé. Detrás del recién llegado que sonreía con amabilidad, apareció una chica que conocía bien, y que enseguida se me tiró encima.

-¡Italia! –chilló Hungría, mientras me abrazaba y comprobaba que no tuviera nada roto. –¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres que traiga algo? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido escapar?

Me sentía algo aturdido ante tantas preguntas seguidas, pero a Hungría no parecía importarle mucho que las respondiera. Me examinó atentamente por unos segundos y luego miró a Austria.

-Me alegro tanto de que… -comencé, pero una persona más baja se asomó tímidamente por la entrada de la tienda. Era un chico rubio, con anteojos, ojos violetas, y estaba abrazado a un osito polar. –¿Quién eres? –le pregunté.

-S-soy Canadá –contestó sonriendo y en una voz bajita que apenas se escuchaba. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca. Me fijé en que Paraguay y Uruguay me miraban sorprendidos.

-¿No… conoces… a Canadá? –articuló Paraguay, asombrado.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Está bien –intervino Canadá tironeándole suavemente de la ropa al latino. –No muchos se percatan de mi presencia –sonrió como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

Uruguay meneó la cabeza, sin poder salir de su asombro.

-No puedo creerlo –musitó.

-¿Te he visto antes? –le pregunté al canadiense; me llamaba la atención la reacción de los latinos.

El chico asintió suavemente.

-Sí. Voy a todas las reuniones que hay.

Aunque rebuscaba y rebuscaba en mi cabeza, no lograba identificarlo. Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cómo estás, Italia? –preguntó Austria con suavidad, mientras se sentaba en una silla a mi lado. Su voz tenía un cierto tono triste, y no me hizo falta preguntar por qué. –Te ves bastante bien –sonrió apenas.

Asentí enérgicamente.

-¡Sí, estoy muy bien! Los latinos cuidaron muy bien de mí.

-Me alegro.

Se hizo un corto pero incómodo silencio que decidí romper con una pregunta.

-Austria, ¿participarás en la guerra?

Él tardó un momento en contestar.

-Ya estoy en ello.

Lo miré sin comprender, pero me mostró su dedo meñique: estaba recorrido por una pequeña cicatriz roja. Me costó un instante entender.

-No lo has hecho –dije con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Él asintió.

-Sí lo he hecho –me respondió. –He creado una copia de mí y Hungría también –agregó señalándola. Ella sonrió alegremente a modo de confirmación.

-Sí sí, ¡y nos hemos colado en sus tropas!

Los miré incrédulo.

-Sois increíbles.

-Lo son, ¿verdad? –dijo Paraguay, abrazando a Austria. –Este tío me ha caído bien desde que lo vi.

*Un pequeño gran problema. El famoso tema de las Malvinas: Argentina las reclama desde que Inglaterra se apoderó de ellas. Un tema de nunca acabar. Si quieren que profundice este tema, avisen ;)

* * *

_Creo que me quedó cortito D: pero si agregaba la otra parte, me quedaba un capítulo demasiado largo~_

_¡Amo al señorito Austria! Me obsesioné con el PruAus de una forma fea, ya tengo un trillón (mentira, sólo 371) fotos de ellos, sin contar las hard. _

_¡Me duele mucho el ojo! D':_

_¡Aviso salvaje!: Esta historia está llegando a su final. :D Estoy ansiooooosa~_

_¡Dejen review en caso de preguntas y opiniones! Ahora México compró más mascotitas y quiere regalarlas. ¿Quién se anota? O lloraré D:_

_PD: ME SIGUE DOLIENDO EL OJO, MIERDA._

_PD2: ¡Adoro a todos los seguidores! Me fijé en los gráficos y la mayoría son chilenos, argentinos, mexicanos y españoles, además de estadounidenses (I love all of you!). Gracias a todos por seguir~ Chile está en primer lugar, así que próximamente se ganan un fic de Chile~ _

_PD3: Me voy a comer pizza~_


	11. Capítulo 10: Oportunidad

_Moi moi a todos los que estén leyendo esto! nwn_

_Muchííííísimas gracias por sus reviews, hacen de mí una criatura feliz x'3 Tengo el honor de anunciarles que éste es el ¡anteúltimo capítulo! El próximo ya será el final. Mentira, habrá un epílogo. nwn Se los digo por si acaso._

_El otro día estaba felizmente viendo 2012 (jajajaj xD) y me reí mucho. Las catástrofes son fantásticas *-* Me sentía como Alfred. XD Las únicas escenas tristes fueron cuando se murieron Sasha y Satnam (¿era así?). Casi lloro._

_¡En fin!_

_La próxima semana empieza el instituto (TToTT), así que me estoy apurando para cumpli mi juramento de que terminaría antes del comienzo de clases. Si alguien va a seguir las historias que (próximamente) escribiré, debo aclarar que no serán actualizadas con tanta frecuencia como en las vacaciones (aunque me tambaleé un poco y noté que disminuyeron los views). _

_¡A contestar reviews!_

_Ah, antes:_

_Una pregunta que encontré dos veces (sí) fue muy buena, así que pensé en responderla en general, por si alguien tenía la misma duda. Aquí va:_

**_Pregunta: ¿Por qué Belarús no clonó a Rusia en vez de a Prusia?_**

_**Respuesta: La razón es sencilla, pero tiene dos puntos:**_

_**1. Rusia estaba ausente cuando Belarús logró encontrar la fórmula de los duplicados; recuerda**_  
_**que había sido invitado a la fiesta del té de Polonia. En el capítulo 3 lo menciona.**_  
_**2. En el caso de que sí hubiera estado presente, Rusia podrá ser inocente, podrá ser violento,**_  
_**podrá querer volverse uno con China, pero estúpido no es. Cada acción de Belarús no hace más**_  
_**que aumentar su desconfianza hacia ella, y si ésta quería pincharlo con la famosa espinita, él se**_  
_**hubiera atado a la cima de una montaña y dormido ahí si ello lo evitaba. **_  
_**Fin de los argumentos.**_

_¡Ahora contestemos los demás reviews! n.n_

_CONTESTACIÓN A DARKMINENE9:_  
_No te disculpes :'D Y Canadá es hermosshhhooo~~ _  
_Revivir a los muertos, como bien dijiste, es CASI imposible. La necromancia es un arte no muy_  
_sencilla que otorga el poder de resucitarlos, mediante ella hizo tal cosa. LoL xD_  
_Lo otro, de por qué no clonó a Rusia en vez de a Prusia, lo contesté arriba. El plan de Maquiavelo, ¡por Dios! ¡Está bien, está bien! Se enterarán en el próximo __capítulo, o sea el último ;D Los países latinos, capítulo anterior y éste; Canadá lo mismo, Hungría_ _y Austria también, y Polonia simplemente se desvaneció. Pero recuerda que es el Fénix ;D_  
_¿Los prisioneros...? Lee este capítulo ;D_  
_Te quiero, gracias por comentar como siempre nwn_

_CONTESTACIÓN A NAMI-LUNA LINUSMANTITA:_  
_SEEE CHILE *-*_  
_Gracias por la info, voy a buscar ese doujin :D Es que, es imposible no obsesionarse con una_  
_pareja tan perfecta. ;w;_  
_Como ya dije, terminará, pero no pierdan las esperanzas ;D_  
_Uhm, ese beso no fue detallado, faltan muuuchos otros ;D_  
_Y etto... ¿de nada? Amo a cada seguidor que escribe review o me agrega a favoritos, creo que_  
_una historia no es nada si no hay nadie que la lea, y realmente valoro mucho que sí hayan quienes_  
_le guste :'D Intento esforzarme~ Muchas gracias~_  
_Respuesta a PD: Yo ya tengo diabetes~ Este fic no es muuuy dulce, no me sale xD_

_CONTESTACIÓN A IDACHI:_  
_¡Okay! ¡Allá va! -le da un pedazo grande de pizza- _  
_n.n Las parejas que habrán por ahora son: Alemania x Italia, Estados Unidos x Inglaterra,_  
_Rusia x China, Prusia x Austria, y algunas más que son sorpresa. :D_

_CONTESTACIÓN A LADY POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_  
_Voy a responder a tu pregunta:_  
_Austria tenía una leve idea de la existencia de los latinos, y decidió acudir a ellos para no _  
_involucrar a los países menores en la guerra. ¿Quién sabe? Entonces cuando fue a su territorio_  
_junto con Hungría, el que salió a recibirlos fue ¿adivina quién...? Síp, Paraguay. Es justo señalar_  
_que es un chico muy amistoso y amable, y le agradó enseguida. Fin de la historia._  
_Gracias por lo de genial QvQ Soy muy feliz~_  
_Sí, ya se acabará, pero no pierdan las esperanzas ;D_

_CONTESTACIÓN A MONIKA WEISMANN:_  
_Harás de tu vida una maravilla cuando termine n.n kolkolkolkolkol~_  
_._  
_Jajajajaja, ¡ésa era la idea! (mentira) México del Norte es muy fuerte y sabe defenderse, no le_  
_pasará algo malo así como así ;D_  
_._  
_-México del Norte se sonroja mucho- Ehm... bueno... sí... t-te adoro... -se sonroja más-_  
_-Hemorragia nasal por parte mía-_  
_._  
_Los fans son así a veces u.u Unas los amas, otras los odias~ A mí me cagaron Mirai Nikki con _  
_un YunoxAkise que no sé de dónde salió (¡perdón si te gusta esa pareja!)_  
_._  
_Este fic sí va a terminar D: Perdóóóón~_  
_Cada vez ¿se pone mejor? :D ¿En serio?_

_CONTESTACIÓN A LIRIDEZKA:_  
_Jajajaja, mis estrategias son malas :P Igual, no tenía la intención de ello... Sólo decidí que se _  
_descubriría al final :D_  
_No mueras TToTT_

_CONTESTACIÓN A SAKHORY:_  
_Grazie mille :'D _  
_¡Me alegro que te guste el BrasilxUruguay! Yo cuando me enteré de la existencia de dicha pareja,_  
_enseguida me dije: ¡ellos no pueden faltar! Y no faltaron :D Grazie por adorarme :'D_  
_Lo de Canadá es cierto, no me expliqué muy bien :P pero no, Canadá apareció porque estaba _  
_ahí y porque también tendrá un rol en batalla (por cierto, he leído que es un muy buen guerrero,_  
_¿lo será realmente? =o)._  
_Lo de Maquiavelo, no se va a revelar hasta el último capítulo ;D_  
_Séh, la historia llega a su fin. ¡Haré lo que pueda! El Yaoi es in-dis-pen-sa-ble. Sí. Lo es._  
_Mi ojito ya está mejor :3 -le da un trozo de pizza, de paso-_

_Ahora sí..._

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_¡Vuelen pajaritos! -toma el ave de Islandia y lo lanza al aire-_

_-Islandia le pega-_

_¡Auch!_

_¡Al fic!_

* * *

Capítulo 10: Oportunidad

-Italia, ¿estás feliz? –me preguntó Argentina, dándome un codazo y soltando una risita.

-Argentina, es demasiado obvio –le contestó Colombia frunciendo el ceño y esbozando una sonrisa, dándole a entender que su pregunta no era válida. Hacía poco que la había conocido; era muy amable y tenía un hermoso pelo largo, ondulado y oscuro.

-Hermana tiene razón –señaló Ecuador. Siempre estaba de acuerdo con ella; se llevaban muy bien y la chica le trataba con mucho cariño, y aunque habían tenido algunas peleas (y una de ellas muy fuerte), las habían superado. A primera vista se notaba que eran hermanos: al igual que ella, tenía el pelo oscuro (lo llevaba muy corto), piel morena y ojos chocolate. Era dueño de varias mascotas; las adoraba, y su favorita era Gapy, una tortuga.

Argentina chasqueó la lengua, contrariado.

-Bueno, che, no sean aguafiestas –se quejó, y luego fue a abrazar por las espaldas a Chile, que se tensó como si lo hubieran electrocutado. –¿O no, Manu? Vos que entendés de fiestas –agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Chile se ocupó de insultarle antes de pegarle un pisotón.

Yo no me preocupé demasiado por eso. ¡Estábamos (¡por fin!) en el territorio de mis amigos! Los testarudos de los latinos se empeñaron en acompañarme, y yo finalmente lo acepté. Me dijeron mil y una veces que sabrían defenderse e hice todos los intentos de creerles. Aún así, me sentía tan feliz que solté un "vee~" y enseguida me di cuenta que no lo había dicho desde que había comenzado la guerra.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –los apuré, y corrí acercándome cada vez más a las tiendas. Ellos me hicieron caso y me siguieron más rápido.

El primero en verme fue mi propio hermano, que primero chilló y después gritó:

-¡Estúpido!

Yo me abalancé hacia él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, notando como él hacía lo mismo.

-¡Hermanito! –odiaba que lo llamara así, pero no me importó.

Romano inmediatamente me soltó y me apretó los brazos.

-¿No tienes nada roto? ¿Te encuentras realmente bien? –preguntó, y aunque creo que intentó disimularlo, su voz tenía un dejo de preocupación.

Yo asentí enérgicamente y moví los brazos para demostrárselo.

-Sí, ¿lo ves?

Él me miró con desaprobación, pero se veía aliviado.

-Muy bien –me abrazó nuevamente. –Eres demasiado idiota, ¿eh?

-Ve~ -contesté.

-¡Italia!

Aquella voz ronca y grave logró estremecerme de pies a cabeza. Aquella voz era de… era de…

-¡Ludwig! –su nombre escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera contenerme, y me acerqué a él lentamente. Sin embargo, avanzaba más rápido de lo que esperaba y me rodeó con sus brazos, para luego estrecharme contra su pecho.

-Q-qué…

Sentí cómo la sangre me subía a la cara. Alemania jamás me había abrazado, ni establecido más contacto físico mayor que cuando hicimos un pacto (al estilo japonés, es decir, tomándonos del dedo meñique). Yo siempre había deseado que se dejara demostrar el cariño que le tenía, pero no había sido posible.

Y sin embargo ahora…

Noté sus labios, que me dejaron un beso en el pelo, y me estrechó con más fuerza.

-Feliciano, prométeme que nunca, nunca más, te alejarás de mí –pidió, sorprendiéndome a niveles inimaginables y provocando que mi corazón latiera a tal velocidad que temí sufrir una intensa taquicardia. –Prométemelo.

-¡S-sí! –contesté, y correspondí a su abrazo. Se sentía tan bien que creí que era el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Él se separó de mí y me tomó de la barbilla, levantándola y así obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Normalmente gélidos, estaban dotados de una calidez inusual. Me sonrojé aún más, pero le sostuve la mirada.

Pero el contacto visual duró poco. Cuando estaba por decirme algo, fue apartado de un empujón.

-¡Kiku! –exclamé enseguida, feliz de ver a mi amigo, pero antes de que pudiera agregar alguna cosa, levantó la mano y me pegó una cachetada que resonó en todo el terreno.

Vi a sus espaldas que China se había tapado la boca con las manos y Rusia le ponía las manos en los hombros, como si estuviera intentando contenerlo. Los demás también estaban con diferentes expresiones de sorpresa en el rostro, puesto que Japón no acostumbraba a pegarle a alguien. Sin embargo, yo me sentía demasiado aturdido como para prestar atención. No me dolía tanto la mejilla como la posibilidad de que se hubiera enojado conmigo para siempre.

-¡Idiotaaaaa! –me chilló, con el rostro desencajado de la rabia. –¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-Japón… -intenté articular. No me dejó continuar.

-¡Eres un estúpido, un estúpido, un estúpido! –no retrocedí ante aquel arrebato de bronca. –Primero desapareces, nadie sabe sobre ti, ¡¿cómo crees que podemos reaccionar?! Y luego te vemos de vuelta, sano y salvo. No eres ni siquiera digno de ser denominado idiota –agregó. Me asustaba la imagen de mi amigo enojado, y de tal forma.

-Japón –intervino Alemania, pero él lo mandó a callar con un simple gesto.

-Eres un increíble, grandísimo estúpido –siguió reprochándome. Yo no tenía idea de qué decirle. –Explícame, ¡¿quién crees que eres?!

Soltó un jadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que secó con el dorso de la mano.

-Serás un monumental imbécil, pero eres mi amigo –se le quebró la voz. Ya no se veía enfurecido. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras dejó escapar las lágrimas, que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. –Ven aquí –dijo alargando los brazos hacia mí y atrayéndome para abrazarme. –Nos has preocupado demasiado a todos, ¿eh?

Sollocé y lo rodeé con los brazos, entre contento, aliviado y asustado, sin contar que no podía creer que estuviera de nuevo con mis amigos. Japón no dijo nada más, se limitó a llorar en silencio y a acariciarme el pelo. Me percaté de que no estaba tenso como la última vez que nos habíamos abrazado, y me alegré de ello.

-Al final has venido, Austria –oí a Suiza, que aunque sonaba serio y contenido, dejaba entrever su desconcierto y sorpresa. –Creí que…

-Ya lo sé –contestó él, con voz triste. –Y elegí el bando que me correspondía.

vVv

-CELDA DEL TERRITORIO DE BELARÚS, DÍA SIGUIENTE-

-Waaaaahhh –bostezó Dinamarca, estirándose como si no hubiera nadie más con él y aplastando así un poco a Noruega, que le dedicó un par de insultos y acomodó un poco más a su hermano contra su brazo derecho, lejos del danés.

Me pareció que estaba un poquitiiito obsesionado con su hermanito.

-Bonne journée~ -canturreó Francia mientras se arreglaba su cabello rubio.

-¿Bonne journée? ¿Y tú cómo sabes que es de día? –le cuestioné.

Él bostezó.

-Vi que Dinamarca recién despertaba, y quise fingir que era un nuevo día.

Sacudí la cabeza mostrando mi desaprobación. Está bien, era mi amigo, pero tenerlo en una celda todo el día era más insoportable que dormir con sapos en una cama elástica. Aún así, agradecí que se hubiera aburrido de sus invitaciones sexuales y se dejara de joder de una vez por todas.

Es que yo no estaba de buen humor.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared fría y apreté los dientes. Todo por culpa de Belarús… y ahora también por el idiota del señorito. ¿Qué tenía en el coco? ¿Pianos? Sí, capaz que sí, pensé. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido pelear junto a ella? Para empeorar un poco más la situación, también lo había acompañado Hungría… Aquella asesina obsesiva con los machos era una enemiga más fiera que incluso Belarús, si se lo proponía. Cuántos sartenazos habré recibido a mano de ella…

¡En fin!

Lo único interesante que sucedía fue que comencé a notar un par de cosas muy curiosas.

La primera es que no tenía hambre.

Una de las cosas básicas que pensé que sufriría en una celda era el hambre, y de paso la sed. Sin embargo, no sentía ninguna de las dos, ni siquiera ganas de ir al baño, ni sueño. Últimamente me percataba de que me sentía demasiado cansado, más de lo normal, y débil. Era frustrante, pero no podía luchar contra ello. Las primeras veces intentaba no dormirme, pero el cansancio me vencía a los dos segundos.

La segunda cosa es más curiosa aún.

Me di cuenta cuando Belarús y su ejército de podridos se fueron a una de las batallas, hacía pocos días (supongo, porque ya no era consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado). Fue muy extraño al principio, porque el primero en sufrirlo fue Lituania, que pegó un grito horrendo de dolor y se agarró el costado del pecho, sin contar que jadeaba como si le costara respirar.

-Qué te pasa –dije levantando una ceja.

Él jadeó y negó con la cabeza.

-Me… me… me duele –logró pronunciar. Todos lo mirábamos con sorpresa.

-Se volvió loco –afirmó Francia.

Pero en ese momento sentí como si una lanza me atravesara el brazo izquierdo, y aunque no chillé, sí apreté los dientes y me salió una lágrima de dolor. Reconocí inmediatamente que fuera lo que fuera que me había golpeado tenía veneno.

-¿Gilbert? ¿Qué te pasa? –oí la voz de mi amigo rubio. Me sacudió un par de veces de los hombros. Yo me encogí.

-Me… estoy… estoy herido –dije, parpadeando un par de veces y visualizando por un segundo la batalla. La imagen fue tan confusa que no entendí nada, salvo una lanza oscura ensangrentada. Con mi sangre.

-¿Herido? –repitió Francis. –Gilbert, no tienes nada. ¿Estás bien?

De repente, sentí que me moría. Lo juro, sentí cómo me moría. Era una sensación inexplicable; simplemente la energía abandonó mi cuerpo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y noté que el dolor se disipaba lentamente. Había sido lo más horrible de mi vida.

Sufrimos unos cuantos ataques ese día todos nosotros; me costó poco entender que pasábamos por lo mismo que pasaban nuestras copias, y si había hecho varias de nosotros (que las había hecho), multiplicaba nuestros sentidos. Era increíble sentir que morías una y otra vez, que te lastimaban sin piedad… El awesome de yo sucumbía mil veces en batalla.

Cuando la lucha terminó (suposición ya que cesaron los ataques), solté un largo suspiro de alivio y bajé la vista hacia mi cuerpo. Estaba entero, por suerte.

Desde que Austria y Hungría se habían unido a Belarús, me sentía horrible. No podía creer que nos hubieran traicionado; simplemente no lo podía aceptar. Pero la verdad era dura y despiadada.

Sin embargo, ese día, oímos cómo alguien chistaba delante del espejo.

-¡Psst! ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes!

-¿Hungría? –pregunté. Pregunta estúpida, era obvio que era ella.

-Sí, ¡soy yo!

Asomó la cabeza a través del espejo, y pareció una cabeza de ciervo expuesta como en las casas de cazadores. Sonrió ampliamente y dijo.

-Vamos vamos, ¡levanten esas caruchas! –guiñó un ojo. –Vengan conmigo, Belarús ya se fue y quedamos Austria y yo. Y bueno, algunos compañeritos… pero decidieron echarse una siestecita –dejó escapar una risita.

¿Qué?

-¡Vamos!

-Pero… -tartamudeó Francia.

-¿Qué esperan? Soy su salida –aclaró Hungría, impaciente. –Vamos, muevan esos traseros y vengan.

Nos miramos entre todos. ¿Entonces sí había una salida? ¿Realmente había?

¿Realmente habrá?

Estonia fue el primero en levantarse, tomando de la mano a Letonia. Se acercó al vidrio y además de la cabeza de la chica, apareció una mano. Estonia vaciló, pero la tomó.

-¡Eso es! –dijo Hungría alegremente antes de tironearlo y atravesarlo por el espejo.

Casi creí que iba a chocar, pero pasó por él como una nube o algo por el estilo, llevando a Letonia consigo. Segundos después, oímos un chillidito y Letonia asomó la cabeza por el espejo.

-¡Vengan! ¡No bromeaba!

Lituania fue el tercero en animarse y se tiró por el espejo como si se tratara de una piscina, y luego escuchamos un golpe y un ruido ahogado. No pude contener una carcajada. Seguro el muy idiota se había caído.

Así, de uno en uno, fuimos pasando a través del portal (Hungría nos explicó después que era un portal) y nos llevó hacia lo que dijo que sería nuestra salida.

Fuera de la celda, el lugar no era muy diferente; tan sólo un pasillo tan húmedo, oscuro y frío como ésta. Hungría nos indicó que guardáramos silencio, y con otro gesto de la mano nos pidió que la siguiéramos.

Caminamos de puntillas por el pasillo; se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que, si Canadá hubiera estado con nosotros, Francia lo hubiera llevado aparte y violado sin piedad, feliz de estar tan a oscuritas.

La mujer se detuvo ante una puerta doble, de madera de roble, que medía casi como dos metros y medio, y lucía unos lindos decorados y un llamador gigante en el lado izquierdo, que se asemejaba a la cabeza de un dragón. Hungría simplemente susurró a toda velocidad unas palabras ininteligibles y la puerta se abrió de un golpe. Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos por la luz intensa que nació repentinamente.

-Woah –exclamó Noruega con su típica neutralidad. Sin embargo, su hermanito Islandia era un poco más expresivo que él y se limitó a abrir los ojos violetas de par en par, mientras agarraba con fuerza la mano de su hermano.

Después de tantos días a oscuras, la luz me hacía daño a los ojos. Aún así, hice un pequeño esfuerzo y luego de unos segundos logré distinguir uno de los espacios más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Yo tampoco pude contener una exclamación.

El salón era inmenso. Estaba repleto de tapices rojo oscuro, con motivos complejos y dorados de distintas flores y plantas. Había candelabros enormes en las mesas (que eran como siete), dorados también y delicadamente ornamentados. Noté que cada llama encendida tenía un color verde lima, y brillaba con una intensidad inusual.

-Con razón –solté, restregándome los ojos.

Una araña de cristales tornasolados que cambiaban de color con la luz reclamaba más atención. Llegaba casi hasta el suelo (y aquí debo señalar que los techos eran altísimos) y se ensanchaba por el medio, para luego estrecharse en el final nuevamente. Cada vidrio parecía una gota de cristal. Era magnífico.

Lo único que desequilibraba aquella belleza eran los guardias desperdigados por todo el lugar, inmóviles y despatarrados en cualquier lado, algunos con las extremidades dobladas en un ángulo imposible. Todos llevaban una armadura roja y verde. Cuando me acerqué a inspeccionar uno de elos, noté que tenía olor a podrido, y al alzarle el rostro tirándole de los cabellos blancos y secos como paja, me percaté de que a su rostro le faltaban trozos de carne, dejando así los huesos blancos al descubierto. Eran cadáveres recientes, y yo no tenía la más mínima intención de averiguar cómo Belarús los había obtenido. Aparte de los podridos, tuve que admitir a regañadientes que la muy zorra tenía buen gusto respecto a la decoración de espacios interiores.

Pero todavía no había vislumbrado lo mejor.

Austria, o sea, _mi_ señorito, estaba pegándole un puñetazo a uno de los muertos, tumbándolo sobre una mesa. A continuación le dio tal patada en la entrepierna que el otro no se movió más. Yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Él se volvió hacia nosotros con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro, y se acercó haciendo crujir sus delgados dedos. Los dedos de un pianista. Era todo un espectáculo: el señorito jamás se comportaría de ese modo, menos que menos si había gente presente.

-¿No hay más? –preguntó Hungría, sin mostrar un ápice de sorpresa.

Él asintió, con aire feliz.

-Ya me ocupé de todos los de la segunda y tercera planta. –Con ese comentario me di cuenta de que jamás me había preguntado si la casita (sí… "casita") tendría más pisos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí y sus ojos se iluminaron. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿A-Austria? –pregunté como un idiota.

Se acercó mucho a mí y me tomó de las manos, alzándolas hasta que quedaran a la altura de su pecho, y negó suavemente.

-No –respondió. Sus ojos violetas me miraban maravillados, como si estuviera en presencia de un ángel. Soltó una de mis manos y apoyó la suya en mi mejilla. –Soy sólo su copia. Pero puedo asegurarte que el verdadero Edelstein está luchando en este momento.

-¿En qué bando? –murmuré.

Él me miró con dulzura y sonrió ligeramente antes de contestar, en voz muy baja:

-En el que debe.

* * *

_Ya, ya, me pondré a llorar Sólo queda un capítulo._

_Dejen reviews en caso de dudas y opiniones, como de costumbre, ¡México del Norte regala las últimas mascotas! Y algunas que le robó a Islandia n.n Si veo que no hay nada, no continúo nwn_


	12. Capítulo 11: La última batalla

_Moi moi! :D_

_¡FINALMENTE, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! -cae desmayada-_

_Me ha costado los huevos, y eso que no tengo D': -se da la cabeza contra el teclado- Idkds9o2 Dios eso ha sido duro... Nunca tuve que escribir un final D':_

_Bueno n.n_

_La vida es así, este fic termina, blablabla~ Sólo quiero agradecer eternamente a mis seguidores y a toooda la gente que puso las pelotas y dejó review._

_Una **pequeña advertencia:** este capítulo contiene algo de gore soft~ _

_Ahora sí, a contestarlos~_

_CONTESTACIÓN A DARKMINENE9:_  
_¡Moi moi! Hm, los prisioneros ya te habrás enterado en el capítulo anterior (me adapté a cuando estuvieras leyendo_  
_esto), y Ucrania... Buena pregunta, ¿y Ucrania? Ya sabremos exactamente qué sucede con ella, hasta ahora sólo_  
_diré que ella no está enterada de nada de lo que está pasando. _  
_Bueno n.n_  
_Va a acabar, sí, pero ¿quién sabe?_  
_Un gusto recibir tu review~_

_CONTESTACIÓN A LUZ ADILENE: _  
_Ejejeje, ¡es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan! Tenía que poner algo de felicidad antes de que, cof cof, hubiera_  
_tanto lío en el último capítulo, cof cof._  
_Jejeje, ¡ya termino! xD_  
_Muchos reviews~ grazie~ :D_

_CONTESTACIÓN A LORENNA12:_  
_¿En serio? nwn Grazie mille~_

_CONTESTACIÓN A D34TH CARLA M4K3NSHI:_  
_Jajaja, no sé, yo mezclé un poco Latin Hetalia con Hetamerica (creo). Simplemente escogí los personajes que creí_  
_que quedarían mejor en el fic. Así que bueno._  
_¡No! ¡No quiero ser uno con Belarús! -Corea- ¡Yo quiero ser uno con Hong Kong! D:_  
_... -Hong Kong-_  
_¡Grazie por tu review!_

_CONTESTACIÓN A GUEST:_  
_SÍ, ESTE CAPÍTULO Y EL FIC TERMINA OwO_  
_¿Te-te emocionas? QwQ yo me emociono cuando veo reviews, ¡sencillamente soy feliz! Muy, muy feliz._  
_Yo casi lloro cuando escribí lo de Japón QnQ Y sí... Austria es el señorito civilización, qué se le va a hacer._  
_._  
_México ¿del Norte o del Sur? -mirando a los Méxicos, a cada lado, con expresión confusa- _  
_._  
_Mi fic también te ama :'D Grazie mille~ Me emociono cuando hay gente que ama mi fic :'3_  
_._  
_Seeh, la próxima semana, insti. Ya tuve pesadillas D': Me despierto toda así ¡LA MIERDA! y recuerdo que aún_  
_estoy de vacaciones -alza un puño feliz, con lagrimitas en los ojos-_  
_¡¿Desde ENERO?! My gawd, bitches! Qué horrible D': Creo que no hay tanta diferencia entre la celda de Belarús_  
_y el instituto, excepto porque no te maltratan y te dan tarea. TToTT_  
_¿Me extrañarán? No lo creo. Uno, no soy tan genial xD y dos, durante el año continuaré escribiendo con la mayor_  
_frecuencia que me sea posible. Calculo que quizá podré, dependiendo de mis tareas y exámenes (y dejando de_  
_lado los proyectos grupales), escribir al menos un capítulo por semana. ;D ¿Ya ves? Tranquila._  
_¡Me seguiré esforzando! Confieso que me esfuerzo más por los lectores, porque son los empujones que necesita_  
_todo escritor. Así que cuantos más reviews, ¡más esfuerzo! ¡Prometo que no les defraudaré! :D_

_CONTESTACIÓN A JEM-SAMA:_  
_Awww, la coshita me dejó un review finalmente ?) Jajajajah, loquillo._  
_No sé, vivo escribiendo el fic con Wikipedia/otrasfuentesdeinformación abiertas en otra ventana, intento apegarme_  
_a las personalidades originales (pues un Japón gritón y sin vergüenza, un Suecia charlatán y un Inglaterra dulce y_  
_tierno ¿sería muy extraño, verdad?). _  
_Bueno, ahora fuera del lenguaje científico (xD) ¡gracias por comentar! Al fin -le tira de los cachetes-_  
_Awwwwww~ xD_

_CONTESTACIÓN A PAWS-UP-BABY:_  
_Lo sé, Japón da lástima en ese capítulo :o pero es para conseguir más fans ;D (mentira)_  
_¡FELICIANO VARGAS HA VUELTO, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! _  
_Sí :'D_

_CONTESTACIÓN A NAMI-LUNA LINUS MANTITA:_  
_GerIta, sí *0* GerIta forever~_  
_El ArgChi y PrussAus vendrá, y con más fuerza que antes ;D_

_CONTESTACIÓN A CHIARA POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_  
_¿Llegará finalmente el encuentro entre Prusia y Austria? ¿Los dos pichoncitos? Jejeje~ :D_  
_Japón pega, y cuando pega, duele, lo aseguro -restregándose la mejilla-_  
_¿A-Asombrosamente genial? QwQ -lagrimitas de emoción en los ojos- Y-Yo... ¡grazie! No creo que sea para tanto,_  
_pero es hermoso ver que la gente aprecia tu trabajo. Gracias por recomendar :'D me ayudarías muchísimo_

_CONTESTACIÓN A MONIKA WEISMANN:_  
_No sé cuál es tu review, nunca me llegó ._. pero bueno, el FF es así xD Sea cual sea tu review, te lo agradezco como_  
_siempre :'D_  
_(¿después era una crítica y la mina lo agradecía? Bueno, no importa xD Gracias, gracias, gracias :'3)_  
_Ah, antes de que me olvide -va a buscar algo a la habitación y vuelve arrastrando a México del Norte, desnudo pero_  
_con cintita roja que le tapa las partes, los ojos y la boca- Regalito por los reviews ;D_

_CONTESTACIÓN A SAKHORY:_  
_LoL, son una pareja muy bonita nwn Durante el año haré un par de fics de ellos~_  
_Sí, el GerIta es perfección x'3 Es mi pareja favorita :D_  
_Nihon es muy ternurita~ La coshiita más preshioshiiita del mundoshh (jajaja mentira, es un amor _  
_pero mi amigo en la realidad que se parece a Japón, me mata si digo esto xD). Mentira, la coshita_  
_másh preshioshiita es Hong Kong. *w*_  
_Grazie por los "awws". xD _  
_¡Tranquila vieja! Ya llegará el yaoi, ¡ya llegará! ¡Paciencia, mujeres!_  
_Ok. -Toma las mascotas de Islandia y se las ofrece- Escoge nwn -hay mascotitas de todos los_  
_tipos: pájaros, perros, gatos, tortugas, etcétera. Hasta un cocodrilo-_  
_Ejejeje, ¡me alegro que te haya gustado! nwn Intenté no hacerlo tan deprimente,puesto que el _  
_final va a ser un poco duro~_  
_Saludos :'3 Grazie por seguir~_

**_HETALIA Y LATIN HETALIA NO ME PERTENECEN~_**

_Bueno gente, basta de charla y ¡al fic...!_

* * *

Capítulo 11: La última batalla.

Estábamos reunidos en la que esperaba que fuera nuestra última reunión de guerra.

Me sentía enormemente aliviado por la presencia de Italia. Me di cuenta de que el simple hecho de que él estuviera ausente, se me clavaba en el corazón como una espina. Ahora, sencillamente era feliz a su lado. Mirándolo juguetear con el plato de porcelana vacío, reconocí cuánto lo amaba y lo necesitaba. Era mi razón de vivir. Yo debía protegerlo y ayudarlo siempre que él lo precisara, porque quería hacerlo. Aunque a veces me enojara o me pusiera los nervios de punta.

Italia se percató de que lo estaba contemplando y se volvió; percibí su temor a que lo retara. No pude evitarlo y le sonreí, arrancándole así una expresión de sorpresa, y luego una feliz sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

-De acuerdo, entonces –empezó China con cierto tono alegre. El regreso de Italia y la llegada de nuevos aliados nos habían implantado nuevas esperanzas. A todos.

-Como bien sabemos, tenemos un plan (cortesía de Maquiavelo, seamos justos), y que está respaldado por un plan B. –Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. –Según tengo entendido, todos conocemos dichos planes. –Echó una mirada a todos los presentes para cerciorarse de que no hubiera alguien que demostrara lo contrario. No lo encontró. –Muy bien. Ahora, Inglaterra tiene algo que decir. –Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al inglés, que abandonó su té sobre el platito y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno… -comenzó e inmediatamente vaciló, pero siguió, haciendo esfuerzos por mantener la calma. –Los planes son nuestra arma, pero al mismo tiempo, nuestra debilidad. Si no funcionan, lo único que lograremos será enfurecer aún más a Belarús y… -titubeó de nuevo. –No sé hasta dónde llegan sus poderes.

Se mordió el labio. Era evidente que aquel discurso lo estaba poniendo más que nervioso.

-Ya sé que… Soy consciente de que el plan A está en mis manos –la voz se volvió más ronca al final de la frase. –Yo no podría permitir que les sucediera algo a ustedes, y… -la voz se le quebró. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero se apresuró a secársela con el dorso de la mano. –Prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda, y que no los pondré en riesgo –declaró. Estados Unidos, conmovido, pasó la mano por el hombro de su hermano, demostrándole así su apoyo.

-Todos estamos contigo –le susurró, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. Inglaterra asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

vVv

Italia estaba inquieto. Se ponía en puntas de pie, para enseguida pasar a quedar sobre los talones, luego de nuevo en puntas de pie y continuaba la secuencia incansablemente. Estaba haciendo una de las cosas que más nervioso me ponían.

-Ya basta, Italia –le dije cuando ya habrían pasado quince minutos de la misma forma. Mientras andaba así, agrego que él tarareaba algo por lo bajo, siguiendo el ritmo de sus pies. Peor.

Se detuvo y me miró. Estaba asustado.

-Alemania, ¿cuándo vendrán?

-No lo sé. Ya basta de eso, Italia –insistí, al ver que volvía a molestar con las botas.

-Alemania, ¿me quieres?

La pregunta me tomó de sorpresa. Lo miré con los ojos de par en par, incapaz de percibir si me estaba jugando una broma o hablaba en serio. Sin embargo, su rostro permanecía serio, así que supuse que sería lo segundo.

-Mmmmh, bueno… -dudé. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía responder: jamás me había interesado relacionarme con los demás, por lo que no tenía experiencia en ningún tema social.

-Yo te quiero mucho, Alemania –dijo él, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose, y supe lo que debía contestar.

-Sí, yo también te quiero –declaré, intentando no ponerme rojo. –Ni siquiera te imaginas cuánto.

Volteó hacia mí, con los ojos abiertos como platos y muy, muy brillantes. Era precioso. Su expresión pasó de la sorpresa a la alegría.

-¡Sí! –asintió con energía. Parecía que iba a agregar algo más, pero la llegada de Japón nos interrumpió.

-Uhm, Italia, Alemania –comenzó dirigiendo la vista primero hacia Italia, luego hacia mí. –Lamento interrumpirlos, pero creo que el ejército de Belarús se está acercando.

vVv

Ahora ya teníamos el ejército de Belarús justo enfrente.

Parecía más terrible que de costumbre; daba la impresión de que nunca había bajas entre los soldados, y que éstos eran invencibles. _Casi_ invencibles.

Prusia ayudó a bajar del corcel blanco a la mujer, que sonreía. Era extraño y espeluznante a la vez; no era una sonrisa dulce o alegre, para nada. Reflejaba seguridad y casi ególatra.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, señores –declaró Prusia, al lado de ella. Estaba de brazos cruzados y también sonreía. Los ojos rojos le destellaban con expectación y entusiasmo.

-Cierto –contestó una voz suave, pero firme. Mi hermano menor dejó escapar una expresión de sorpresa.

Inglaterra se adelantó, escoltado por su hermano Estados Unidos. Se acercó a Belarús sin dejar entrever temor, y Turquía, a su lado izquierdo, avanzó un paso empuñando una espada, pero ella hizo un gesto y éste retrocedió.

El inglés quedó frente a Belarús con calma. Por su lado, su hermano continuaba tenso, como preparado para que lo intentaran degollar en cualquier momento.

-Natalia –dijo con amabilidad. –¿Por qué debemos estar luchando de esta manera?

Ella soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Eres idiota, ¿verdad? –suspiró con desdén. –Bueno, te lo aclararé: quiero que tú y todos tus amiguitos mueran. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –agregó enarcando una ceja.

Inglaterra no se inmutó. En cambio, alargó la mano hacia ella y la apoyó en su mejilla. Belarús no pudo contener un sobresalto, y todos sus aliados se pusieron alertas.

-¿Por qué no te rindes, Natalia? –continuó con voz tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa. –Podríamos evitar muchas, muchas muertes.

Los ojos verdes de Inglaterra comenzaron a emitir un resplandor.

-Podrías evitar muchas muertes, incluso la tuya –susurró.

-No –ella tenía la voz quebrada. Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose de encima la mano del inglés. –No, no, no, ¡no! –su voz se volvió chillona. Sacó una daga del bolsillo de su uniforme a tal velocidad que no pude distinguirla, y le rajó la garganta al inglés antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar.

Estados Unidos salió inmediatamente de su aturdimiento y rápidamente tomó su revólver, para apuntarle directamente a la cabeza de la mujer; sin embargo, sus manos sufrieron un temblor en el último segundo y disparó lejos de su objetivo, fulminando así a uno de los soldados del ejército enemigo. Se oyó un cuerpo caer al suelo, y por unos segundos que parecieron eternos todo quedó en silencio.

El rubio cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas inundándole los ojos, y susurró un quebrado "perdón" antes de apoyar la boca del revólver a un costado de su cabeza, hundido en el cabello rubio, y apretar el gatillo.

Un montón de los nuestros ahogaron un grito mientras el cuerpo del estadounidense se desplomaba, sin vida, al lado del de su hermano.

De pronto, se oyeron tantos disparos seguidos que de inmediato perdí la cuenta de ellos. Me volví hacia su origen y observé sorprendido que el culpable había sido un chico rubio, de ojos violetas y gran parecido con Alfred. Tenía una expresión de estatua, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y haciendo fuego como si estuviera en trance. Delante nuestro, los enemigos caían aniquilados como moscas en una telaraña, a excepción de los duplicados. No sabía si el muchacho apuntaba exactamente hacia ellos o disparaba al azar.

-No voy a dejar que la muerte de mi hermano sea en vano –declaró con voz ronca, sin dejar de disparar. En cierto modo, aquel joven inspiraba terror.

Yo también tomé mi arma y lo imité, disparando casi a diestra y siniestra.

Japón se adelantó, agarrando su katana con fuerza, y asestó unos cuantos golpes aquí y allá mientras los demás también se disponían a pelear, como movidos por una nueva fuerza, que sólo tenía un nombre: esperanza.

Pero el ejército de Belarús no era tan débil.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando España ya había caído, todavía aferrando su hacha de doble hoja. Romano atacaba con un rifle, sin detenerse y a los gritos. Tenía el brazo derecho cubierto de sangre.

Rusia peleaba con el cuerpo ensangrentado de China a cuestas, y no supe percibir si muerto o todavía con vida. El ruso se veía realmente enfurecido, y parecía un huracán asesino. No dejaba a sus antagonistas ni siquiera parpadear antes de que se encontraran mutilados.

Los que también luchaban como verdaderas fieras eran los latinos, aunque entre ellos también habían bajas.

México del Sur yacía en los brazos de su hermano, con sangre escapando de sus ojos cerrados como si de lágrimas rojas se trataran. Argentina descansaba sobre un charco escarlata, como si estuviera durmiendo una buena siesta, una que duraría para siempre. Chile, delante de él, se defendía a duras penas con un revólver que le había entregado Inglaterra previamente.

Ya había acabado con unos cuantos rivales, cuando me topé con el cadáver de Italia, también en un charco de sangre, con el uniforme destrozado y los ojos marrones abiertos de par en par. Japón también lo vio, y empezó a cortar con más velocidad, ciego de dolor. Uno de esos ataques alcanzó a Grecia, que acabó separado en dos mitades a la altura del torso.

No supe cómo había llegado a estar frente a frente con mi hermano. Sonrió con tanto desdén como lo había hecho antes Belarús, mientras los ojos rojos le destellaban de placer ante toda esa lucha. Gruñí, aturdido por la muerte de Italia, y todavía sin poder creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando. Prusia no me dejó empuñar el revólver y me clavó su espada en medio del pecho antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Entonces todo se volvió rojo para mí.

vVv

-¡Ah! –Belarús abrió los ojos con una exclamación y se tambaleó hacia atrás, liberándose así de las manos de Inglaterra. La copia de Prusia hizo un ademán de sostenerla antes de que se cayera.

Era entendible que se sintiera aturdida.

Inglaterra tembló, como haciendo esfuerzos por no desmayarse. Estados Unidos se puso más alerta y lo tomó suavemente de la cintura.

Noté que Italia se había abrazado a mi cintura por detrás, arrodillado e intentando ahogar sus sollozos en mi ropa. Japón se había caído de rodillas y escondía el rostro entre las manos. China, por su lado, se había dejado atrapar por Rusia, que le estrechaba con suavidad, como si temiera que fuera a romperse. Uruguay había encontrado refugio entre los brazos de Brasil, así como Perú lo había hecho entre los de Ecuador. Chile ocultaba la cara en el pecho de Argentina.

Ya nos había advertido Inglaterra que la visión sería dura, pero nos había afectado más de lo que creíamos.

El inglés tomó aire con dificultad.

-Natalia, ¿por qué no dejas todo como está y terminamos aquí? –se acercó nuevamente a Belarús, que seguía medio abrumada. Ésta negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, ¡no! –chilló, y tal y como había sucedido en la ilusión, sacó una navaja y lanzó un tajo a la garganta del rubio, pero esta vez Estados Unidos fue más veloz y dejó fuera de peligro a su hermano pasándole un brazo por el pecho y echándolo hacia atrás, logrando recibir él sólo un leve rasguño en el antebrazo. La chica se había tirado con fuerza y al no encontrar su objetivo, casi se da de cara contra el suelo.

Estados Unidos se volvió hacia nosotros, nos guiñó un ojo y puso dos dedos sobre sus labios, para luego alejarlos, imitando alguien que tira un beso. Era la señal que estábamos esperando.

Austria se adelantó con la gracia de una gacela, tomó de la ropa al duplicado de mi hermano y sin vacilar, le dio un beso firme y breve en los labios. Se separó tan rápidamente como se había acercado, e inspeccionó el resultado. La copia de Prusia tenía la cara enrojecida, los ojos perdidos y la boca abierta. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada; nunca me lo habría imaginado tan embobado. Pero era seguro que habría reaccionado así ante un gesto tan "apasionado" por parte del señorito, como él lo denominaba.

Salió de su trance y se tapó la boca, todavía algo atontado. Austria lo miró intensamente y él sacudió la cabeza. Luego acortó la distancia entre ellos dos y desenvainó su espada. Hungría soltó un grito de alarma, pero el arma fue más rápida que ella, y bajó directamente hacia el austríaco.

Se clavó dos centímetros a su izquierda.

Austria no parecía asustado al haber visto su propia muerte tan cerca. En cambio, rebosaba confianza. Acarició el cabello blanco de Prusia y bajó la mano hacia su rostro.

Japón fue el segundo en avanzar, aunque él no pudo reprimir la vergüenza. Agarró las manos de Grecia y a toda velocidad, lo besó suavemente en los labios. Fue simplemente un roce, pero fue suficiente como para lograr que el griego frunciera el ceño y parpadeara confuso.

De acuerdo al plan, el tercero fue Finlandia; aunque estaba todavía muy herido, podía más o menos caminar (con muletas, claro) y uno de los latinos se había ocupado de prestarle su hombro. Lo acercó hasta Suecia, que entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, pero el otro nórdico no le dio importancia. Cerró los ojos y le dio un veloz beso. El latino, que mejor dicho era latina (y más específicamente, era Colombia), abría los ojos de par en par, deleitándose con la escena.

Suecia no reaccionó. Nada cambió en su expresión de iceberg, pero acto seguido le pegó una cachetada a Dinamarca.

-¡Ey, idiota! –se quejó éste.

-T'no –dijo simplemente el sueco, ignorando al otro nórdico que había empezado a gritar idioteces, y tomó con cuidado a Finlandia del hombro, apartando así a la colombiana, que lo soltó sin dejar de mirar con avidez a la parejita. –¿Q' ha pas'do?

Finlandia no respondió, simplemente recostó la cabeza contra su pecho y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

Dinamarca, por su parte, tomó por sorpresa a Noruega, atrapando su boca imitando a los demás, provocando que éste abriera los ojos de par en par y tomara fuertemente de la mano a su hermanito Islandia, que contemplaba la escena sin entender.

Mientras tanto, Grecia, Egipto y Turquía se habían enzarzado en una pelea a los puñetazos y patadas, con Japón intentando detenerlos, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no recibir un golpe salvaje.

El chico de ojos violetas parecido a Estados Unidos corrió hacia Francia, puso las manos una a cada lado de su rostro y también le besó, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la cara tan roja como un tomate. Francia parpadeó, sorprendido, pero luego pasó una mano por su cintura y disfrutó del beso como sería propio de él.

Estonia y Letonia estaban intentando robarse besos mutuamente. Yo miraba algo confundido todo aquello, y aunque formaba parte del plan, creo que habíamos obtenido mejores resultados que lo esperado. Sin embargo, había todavía una persona que se negaba a unirse a todo eso.

Lituania había arrastrado a Belarús lejos de los demás, como para protegerla, y amenazaba con su lanza a todo el que se atreviera a acercarse. ¡Mierda, nos habíamos olvidado! Repasé toda la reunión, y recordé que Suiza nos había señalado que ya no teníamos a Polonia entre nosotros. Le deberíamos haber prestado más atención, me reproché, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Aún así, como caído del cielo, oí un chillido que cortó todo el barullo como se haría con una cebolla.

-¡Lieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!

El aludido se dio la vuelta, sin soltar a la chica, para encontrarse frente a frente con el polaco, que tenía los ojos esmeralda cuajados de lágrimas. Lituania tembló, pero agarró con más fuerza la lanza.

-Aléjate –le ordenó enseguida.

Polonia hizo caso omiso.

-Liet, ¿qué te han hecho? –preguntó con voz triste. Me acordé que él no había estado presente en la reunión con Maquiavelo, así que no sabía nada del tema. Debía advertirle antes de que terminara ensartado.

-Aléjate –gruñó el lituano con más énfasis, acercándole más la lanza para remarcar sus palabras.

-No –declaró Polonia.

Lituania arremetió contra él con su arma, pero el rubio fue más rápido y rodeó con su mano la parte superior de la lanza, tirándolo hacia abajo y arrancándosela de las manos al duplicado, que quedó desarmado. Antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo, Polonia apoyó las manos en sus hombros y le besó en los labios.

-¡Bieeeeeeen! –vitoreó Hungría.

Lituania soltó a Belarús y abrazó al rubio sin deshacer el beso. Polonia lo dejó hacer, aprovechando el momento.

-Po… -susurró separándose. Éste no dijo nada y se limitó a abrazarlo.

-¡Oigan, estúpidos! –el doble de mi hermano mayor salió de su trance y gritó con voz ronca e indignada. Señaló a Belarús con la espada. –¡¿Qué nos hizo hacer esta perra?!

Las copias se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo y volvieron la cabeza hacia ella. El silencio pronto se llenó de murmullos de desconcierto.

-Es cierto –ahora Lituania le apuntó con su lanza, sin soltar al rubio con el otro brazo. –Me puso en contra de mi propio.. bueno el propio –se corrigió –amigo y algo más del verdadero Lituania. Por poco lo mato.

-Es verdad –coincidió Dinamarca, siempre a los gritos, como haría el original. –Esa maldita zorra nos utilizó. He, Noru, ¿no vas a decir nada?

-Estoy muy enojado –dijo simplemente el noruego, sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción.

-Yo mucho más –agregó Grecia, protegiendo con sus brazos a Japón, que estaba sonrojado pero sonreía complacido.

En menos de dos segundos Belarús terminó rodeada de las armas pertenecientes a los duplicados.

* * *

_¡Fin del último capítulo! ¡YEAAAHHH!_

_Al epílogo~_


	13. Epílogo I: Despedida

_Epílogo~ ¡Vamos vamos!_

* * *

Epílogo I: Despedida.

Junté mis manos, entrelazando los dedos, y unas cadenas tornasoladas (pero fuertes) aparecieron juntando las muñecas de Belarús detrás de la espalda, impidiéndole moverlas.

-Algún castigo te debía ser otorgado –expliqué. Ella abrió mucho los ojos con terror. –Los latinos te llevarán a la Isla de Alcatraz, donde pasarás un tiempo. Un largo tiempo.

Brasil y Ecuador le tomaron simultáneamente de cada brazo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Belarús se estaba poniendo histérica. –Esperen, ¿cómo puede ser posible? ¿Eh? ¡Oigan, idiotas! –les gritó a los dobles. Éstos la ignoraron. –¡Oiigan! ¡Tienen que salvarme!

-¿Has oído algo? –le preguntó Prusia a Grecia, fingiendo confusión. El otro negó con la cabeza. –Sí, ya me parecía.

Su nivel de histeria se incrementó.

Los dos latinos tuvieron que hacer gala de su fuerza para mantenerla más o menos inmóvil, aunque no pudieran evitar que chillara como una descosida.

Me sentía tremendamente mareado. No me asusté, puesto que sabía que la magia tomaba mucha energía, y el transmitir una ilusión era sencillamente bastante peligroso, contando las cadenas que había formado de la nada, así que tenía suerte de no haber caído en coma.

Mi hermano me había agarrado de la cintura, ayudándome a caminar, pero luego se rindió y me alzó como una princesa. No tenía fuerzas para quejarme, así que lo dejé hacer.

La ilusión me había llevado bastante tiempo y esfuerzo. Maquiavelo me había pedido que fuera lo peor que pudiera imaginar, aunque creo que no había llegado a tanto. Aún así, la primera vez que completé la visión no pude evitar llorar, y cada vez que me esforzaba por agregar detalles e imaginar el punto de vista de cada uno de mis compañeros, sentía que el corazón y el estómago se estrujaban y se hacían un nudo.

-Todo ha salido bien –me tranquilizó Alfred con una sonrisa orgullosa. Yo asentí suavemente. Él sonrió un poco más y acercó su rostro al mío, más de lo que me hubiera gustado, y me dejó un beso en los labios. Lo miré aturdido, él me dedicó una sonrisita tierna y yo me coloreé hasta las cejas. Procuré bajar la vista y no mirarlo más de lo necesario, y luego cerré los ojos.

-Despedime de Arthur –oí la voz de Argentina. Abrí un ojo y lo miré.

-Estoy aquí, imbécil.

Tal y como esperaba, me echó un vistazo un poco irritado.

-Ya, ya –dijo. No sabía cómo empezar y me di cuenta. Se rascó la nuca. –Bueno, supongo que hoy fuiste algo así como el héroe del día, ¿no? ¿Cómo dicen los estadounidenses? "Salvaste el día". Bueno, eso. Así que no me pareció mal al menos felicitarte.

Abrí el otro ojo y lo miré sorprendido. Argentina y yo teníamos una fuerte rivalidad desde hacía tiempo, cuando Malvinas decidió irse conmigo. Argentina no quería aceptarlo y me odiaba profundamente, además de echarme la culpa de ello. Aunque yo lo ignoraba, él me molestaba como el zumbido permanente de una mosca, sin contar que era un tipo muy orgulloso. Sin embargo ahora…

-¿Te has tragado tu orgullo? –pregunté asombrado.

-Sí, me lo tragué. –Parecía algo molesto, pero luego sonrió forzadamente. –Vamos, estuviste bien, che.

Me limité a mirarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Me vas a devolver a Malvinas?

Ahora sí, la pregunta inevitable.

-No –contesté.

La sonrisa de Argentina se transformó en una expresión ceñuda y comenzó a gruñir como un perro, pero Chile lo avistó a tiempo y se lo llevó a rastras de un brazo, antes de que pudiera tirárseme encima.

-¡OIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Alfred se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que por poco me tira.

-What the fuck –mascullé boquiabierto.

-¡El verdadero awesome de yo ha llegado por fin a la batalla! –la voz de Prusia era potente.

-Tarde –agregó por lo bajo Egipto.

Austria se acercó a zancadas hacia él. Prusia frunció el ceño y también avanzó un paso.

-Eh, señorit… -no pudo terminar la frase. El austríaco le había echado los brazos al cuello y le besaba los labios como si no hubiera un mañana. Me encogí de vergüenza. El albino, por su lado, mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Aaaaww, qué pareja feliz –Hungría juntó las manos y los contempló con ojos brillantes. Cerca de ella, Colombia había sacado una cámara de fotos de la nada y ya le estaba dando un uso. Un buen uso.

-¡Heracles-san! –Japón prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos del griego, que lo recibió sorprendido, pero feliz.

Sin embargo, Polonia se mostraba confundido, mirando primero al doble de Lituania, y luego al Lituania verdadero.

-Mmmh, ¿me he perdido de algo? –dijo, sin dejar de mirarlos. –¿Hay ahora dos Liet?

Los dos soltaron una carcajada al unísono, provocando que el polaco se sintiera aún más abrumado. El Lituania verdadero lo abrazó con tanta ternura que Polonia se puso más rojo que su propia bandera.

Los encuentros que esperábamos ansiosamente por fin se habían cumplido.

vVv

-Quiero ver a Maquiavelo –le pedí a mi hermano cuando entramos a la tienda. Aunque no dijo nada, me echó una mirada de interrogación, así que agregué. –Es él quien tuvo todo este plan. Al menos debo… al menos debo darle las gracias.

Alfred asintió mostrándome su acuerdo.

Maquiavelo estaba recostado en la misma cama que había estado yo días antes. También estaba, al igual que yo, a punto de morir. Él me había explicado que cuando los dobles cumplen con su misión, pueden ya desaparecer, ya que es dicha misión la que los mantiene con vida. Maquiavelo ya había cumplido con la suya, y ahora le había llegado la hora.

No me sorprendí al encontrar a Italia sentado cerca suyo, con la mano de su doble entre las suyas, y una lágrima brillando en su mejilla. Yo me acerqué en silencio y me senté con ayuda de mi hermano.

-Me alegro que haya salido todo bien –estaba diciendo Maquiavelo. Aunque su voz era sorprendentemente potente y alegre, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo solidez y noté que se desvanecía poco a poco. Me pregunté si eso sucedería luego con los que habían estado al servicio de nuestra oponente.

Italia asintió intentando contener un sollozo. Maquiavelo dirigió sus ojos hacia mí.

-¡Mira! Aquí tenemos nada más y nada menos que ¡al héroe del día! –fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba mucho que se refirieran a mí de esa forma, pero él no pareció darse cuenta. –Eres fantástico, hombre.

Alargó la mano hacia mi rostro y la apoyó en mi mejilla. Me tensé; no me gustaba aquel contacto, y a mi pesar, me sonrojé levemente. Maquiavelo sonrió y, tomándome por sorpresa, me pellizcó fuertemente la mejilla.

-¡Auch! –me quejé, apartándole la mano y frotándome la cara. Seguro había dejado una marca roja. Él se rió y Alfred lo acompañó a carcajadas.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer –explicó con suavidad el doble de Italia. Luego sonrió tristemente. –Quería despedirme de alguna forma. Italia –ahora se dirigió al italiano –cuida bien de los demás y de ti mismo, ¿sí? –Italia asintió vigorosamente. Yo sentí algo húmedo correr por mi mejilla. Maquiavelo se percató de ello. –Estás llorando –señaló.

Me sequé con rapidez la lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

-Mentira, idiota.

Maquiavelo esbozó una sonrisa por última vez y su piel adquirió más transparencia aún. Fue desvaneciéndose velozmente, hasta dejar únicamente un uniforme color azul sobre la cama.

Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y no podía evitarlo. Alfred apoyó una mano en mi hombro y me besó a un lado de la cabeza.

-Estará en un mejor lugar –aseguró, acariciando mi rostro. Yo asentí y me sequé las lágrimas.

* * *

_Y aquí termina el epílogo._

_¿Te ha gustado? ¿Crees que ya tienes suficiente de la historia y opinas que no da para más? Bueno, mucho gusto, gracias por leer, pero adiós, necesito espacio para otro lector._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ah, ¿estás todavía ahí? Entonces vamos a ser buenos amigos. :D Vení, esta historia todavía sigue._


	14. Epílogo II: Alcatraz

Epílogo II: Alcatraz.

-Bienvenida al hotel, nena –anunció Paraguay con cierta superioridad. Estaba feliz de que lo hubieran escogido para acompañarme a Alcatraz, y que le hubieran otorgado un puesto de guardia. –Espero que te agrade, porque vas a tener que pasar el tiempo aquí por varios años.

Miré inexpresivamente la celda que le había tocado. No tenía nada en especial que la diferenciara de las demás: un catre a un lado, un lavabo y un lugar para sentarse (o al menos eso parecía) que no eran más que dos peldaños de metal unidos a la pared. Y, obviamente, los barrotes infaltables.

Uruguay me empujó dentro de la celda y la encerró. Luego se puso de espaldas y suspiró.

-Al fin.

Paraguay asintió, mostrando su acuerdo.

-¿A nosotros nos toca el primer turno? –preguntó, refiriéndose a los puestos de guardia.

-Sí. Luego vendrán México del Norte y México del Sur.

vVv

Estar en aquella celda era más aburrido que masticar un clavo. Todo lo que había hecho en las horas que habían pasado (que no sabía cuántas eran) era sentarme en el catre, luego recostarme, mirando el techo, acto seguido levantarme, y sentarme nuevamente, para repetir la secuencia. Me sentía mareada y hambrienta.

Me acerqué a los barrotes. Rodeé uno con mi mano y lo apreté con fuerza, intentando derretirlo con mi magia. El barrote destelló por un momento con una luz violácea, pero no mostró ningún cambio. Después de intentarlo varias veces, me dejé caer al suelo, rendida.

-Ehm, hermano, ¿quieres que juguemos a un juego? –escuché una voz alegre y algo estúpida. Supuse que sería México del Sur. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en él.

De inmediato recibió una respuesta.

-No –esta voz era más potente, ronca y seria. Creí que sería de México del Norte.

Se oyó un pequeño resoplido.

-Mmmh, hermano, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –pasados unos minutos, otra vez la voz de idiota.

-No voy a jugar a ningún juego.

-Mmh, no, no es eso. ¿Algún día te harás amigo de Italia? –preguntó rápidamente. –Cuando terminó de la batalla y nos despedimos de los demás, no le dirigiste la palabra.

El otro tardó unos momentos en contestar.

-No lo sé.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, cuando de vuelta resonó la voz idiota.

-Voy a ir a ver a Belarús.

-Ten cuidado –dijo simplemente el otro mexicano.

Abrí los ojos sin prisa y me incorporé. Oí atentamente pasos que se acercaban, y segundos después, tenía a México del Sur frente a mí, mirándome con curiosidad con unos ojos grandes y verdes a través de los barrotes. Yo le devolví la mirada de una forma algo lúgubre.

De pronto una idea azotó mi mente, y alargué la mano hacia él.

-Acércate –pedí sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción en la voz.

Él titubeó, pero luego me hizo caso y adelantó la cabeza, intrigado. Había picado el anzuelo.

Sin dejarlo siquiera respirar, apoyé la mano en su frente. Ésta destelló con una luz rojiza por un momento, y al segundo siguiente yacía desmayado en el suelo frío y húmedo.

* * *

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_Tal y como leíste: ¿FIN? :D Esta historia no quiere terminar, y yo tampoco quiero finalizarla._

_Antes planeé hacerla de un solo "tomo", pero los seguidores (sí, te incluyo) no estaban muy contentos, así que decidí hacer una segunda parte. :D ¿Felices? Yo sí :'D_

_Debo aclararles que tardará en salir, y no va a ser en este fic, sino que abriré otro, con el mismo nombre, claro, y algo que señale que es la secuela~ Quizá me tome un mes de vacaciones, por varias razones, las cuales son:_

_1. El instituto = falta de tiempo_

_2. Debo terminar otros fics_

_3. Rumiar la idea = todavía no sé exactamente qué sucederá._

_Bueno, así que eso :D Si has leído hasta aquí, ¡felicitaciones! Realmente te amo. Señalo que los reviews que me lleguen sólo los contestaré por PM, ya que FF no permite hacer "capítulos" que sean sólo respuestas a los reviews (si fuera por mí, haría millones de ellos)._

_Bueno, ¡grazie mille por leer! :'D_

_Ahora, tal y como me juré, ¡voy a bailar el Marukaite de Prussia! :D_

_ORE-SAMA~... XD_


	15. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE! **

**¡SECUELA YA PUBLICADA EN FAN FICTION!**

* * *

Aadsadasd, no sirvo para propagandas.

Bueno, sencillamente avisar que la secuela de este endemoniado fic ya ha sido publicada exitosamente n-n ¡Y gracias a ustedes! Todo el mérito va a mis queridos lectores, que son unas de las personas más importantes de este mundo (no exagero) y que me animan a perseguir un futuro que cada vez va cobrando más y más fuerza.

Ahora va a empezar algo de la psicología, xD

Yo publiqué este fic sin muchas esperanzas, tan sólo era una idea y quería ver qué opinaban. Pero cuando los reviews y aprobaciones comenzaron a llegar, este fic fue teniendo un futuro, y por qué no, yo también. Me imaginaba que era un desastre de escritora, y ahora, gracias a ustedes, bueno, ya no creo lo mismo n_n Ahora creo que no soy una genial escritora, pero que hay gente que puede seguir mis historias y disfrutarlas. Bueno, eso ya es más que suficiente para mí :'D

Frase que siempre digo y estarán hasta los huevos de leerla, es que no hay historia que valga si no hay gente que la lea. y que le guste :D

Gracias a ustedes mi sueño se vuelve más concreto x3 Así que gracias con todo el corazón, de verdad.

Recuerden siempre:

1. No dejar de seguir sus sueños. Típica frase cliché, pero tiene su valor.

2. No se comparen con otros. Si lo hacen lo único que van a lograr es hundirse y dejar sus habilidades creyendo que no sirven para ello. Concéntrense en superarse a ustedes mismos.

3. Acepten la gente que los quiere. Aunque tengan sus diferencias, si el cariño es real, los van a aceptar sea como sea.

4. Coman tomates. Son saludables y ricos, y con orégano mejor.

5. Siempre pueden contar conmigo xD, sé que no sirve de mucho pero estaré atenta a lo que necesiten los lectores. Quizá mucho más adelante (mucho, muuuucho más adelante) me haré una página en Internet, pero ahora mejor no, xD.

Eso es todo, simplemente los amo y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y apoyo.

¡Disfruten la secuela! :D

Ah, se llama La Codicia de los Terrenos - Sin Fin.


End file.
